The First and the Last
by Catheryne
Summary: Chuck/Blair. Blair returns from Tuscany with new convictions while Chuck figures out what he really wants.
1. Chapter 1

The First and the Last

Pairing: Blair/Chuck

Disclaimer: The characters do not belong to me.

Spoilers: Nothing in particular, but this does happen after Blair returns from Tuscany (Much I Do).

Part 1

Her flight was uneventful and even anticlimactic. Blair stood up and reached for her hand carry bag from the overhead compartment.

"Ms Waldorf," the flight attendant said softly.

Blair looked up at her from under the loose curls that had fallen over her face. "Yeah?"

"Your ride is waiting for you."

Blair was used to this. Always the one to cut the line. Always the one to enter the plane last and leave the plane first. She gave a small smile to the flight attendant and followed her. When Blair exited to the first class waiting area, the flight attendant motioned over to the seated man who was reading the newspaper.

"I cannot thank you enough for picking me up!" she exclaimed.

The newspaper lowered, and she looked straight into Nate Archibald's warm, familiar eyes. "Old habits die hard," he teased. "You say jump…"

She gave him a lopsided grin. "You ask, 'how high?'" Blair dropped her bag to the floor. She walked towards him with open arms.

Nate put down the newspaper on the seat beside him and met her halfway with a tight embrace. "I really missed you, Blair," he murmured into her hair.

She closed her eyes and took a deep, shuddering breath.

"Do you want to know about him?" Nate asked.

"Don't," she replied quickly, cutting him off.

"Blair…" Nate started.

She pulled away and shook her head. Blair bent to pick up her bag, but Nate reached for it before she could. "I'm sorry for bringing it up."

Blair shrugged, and leaned into him as he placed an arm around her shoulders. She swatted his stomach. "Just remember that you're here for me. This is my Nate time." She wished Nate knew how much she learned when she was away, how she had looked back at every single encounter she had with his best friend. Chuck. Chuck taught her something when she was very young that, if she fully accepted it, made everything that happened make sense. That's why Blair didn't cry. If you know that something hurts, you won't touch it again, right?

Nate sighed and tightened his arm around her. As they were leaving the room, he heard a faint series of clicks that accompanied his life. He glanced down at Blair, who seemed to be checking out a bracelet hanging from her wrist—a new one, he supposed, probably from Tuscany.

Their phones beeped in unison, and Nate shook his head, knowing even before he checked it what it would contain. Blair hit the view button, and immediately saw a picture of herself and Nate in their tight embrace.

**Welcome home, B. The last time we saw you, you were stood up by a Bass. Should've known the queen B can find a knight without batting an eyelash. Oh N, do you really never learn? XOXO**

_The first time she met Chuck Bass, she was sporting pigtails adored with purple velvet ribbons. Her mother had dropped her and her nanny off in the playground, and Blair's nose turned up haughtily at the children who dug in the sand. Her very best friend, Serena, had abandoned her to hang like a chimpanzee at the monkey bars. She was such a little boy, Blair thought to herself. She despised the idea of being there. She would sweat, and it was so unladylike._

_Captain Archibald has waved a finger at his son. Blair smiled politely and nodded her head while Nate's father told him to keep an eye on Blair. That made Blair feel safe. Boys were born to protect girls. They were made so that little girls can get flowers from plants without getting soiled by dirt. She wanted a yellow flower. She was supposed to tell Nate, but then he ran off and jumped onto the monkey bars too._

"_Nate!" Blair exclaimed, and stomped her feet. But the monkey bars were so far away and he didn't hear her._

_That was when the dark haired boy strutted towards her. He stopped in front of Blair and brushed the sand from his pants, getting some on her pretty dress. He looked her up and down, from head to toe. Blair didn't like the way his lips turned, and she sniffed in irritation, staring longingly at Serena and Nate over at the monkey bars._

"_Too scared to climb?"_

_Blair acted affronted. "I'm not scared of anything," she replied. "Who are you to talk?"_

"_I'm Chuck Bass."_

"_Chuck," she repeated. "Sounds like the noise a rooster makes."_

_Chuck Bass smirked. "What are you, a Barney baby?"_

_Blair gasped. "You are arrogant," she replied. Then, she spat the next syllable, "Chuck." She then stomped towards the monkey bars, because gross or not, she was going to sweat and climb and hang from it to prove that Bass boy wrong. _

_When she reached the foot of the monkey bars, she saw Serena making her way to the other end. Behind her, moving quickly to get closer, was Nate. Blair glanced behind her and saw Chuck Bass strolling towards them, not in a hurry, just strolling and taking in the view around him._

_Blair placed her hand on the metal, and recoiled. It was hot. But then Serena seemed to have gotten the hand of it, so she placed both hands on the bars and climbed. Her pretty shoes were getting scuffed, she thought sadly. No matter, she held onto the bars with her feet still on the bars._

_Serena squealed. Blair looked over at her and saw that she was on the slide already, with Nate behind her. She held tighter on the bar, but hesitated to let go of the step around her legs. She looked over at Chuck Bass who was right on the steps. _

_Then she was hanging free. Blair felt her arms tremble under weight. She grabbed the next bar, and then the next. Soon, it was too much for the tea party girl that she was. Her eyes widened, and she called out, "Nate!"_

_And then she fell on her ass, abrading her elbow in the process._

_She sniffled on the ground. Her dress was probably ruined, her bottom throbbed, and her elbow burned. Teary eyed, she saw Nate slide and fall on top of Serena, who wasn't fast enough to recover after her own slide down._

_A shadow fell over her, and she looked up to see Chuck Bass standing over her. Fully expecting an I told you so, Blair held her breath. Chuck held out his hand. She took the proffered assistance and allowed him to help her up. _

"_Now you don't need to wonder what it's like on the monkey bars," he told her simply._

_Blair wiped the tears from her cheeks. "But it hurt!" she sobbed._

"_And now you know it hurts," he nodded. Blair cocked her head to the side and thought, he made sense. Chuck glanced to the side and saw two friends scampering towards them. "And here's your posse to the rescue."_

_Serena and Nate stopped next to her, breathless. "Oh Blair, are you hurt?"_

_Blair showed them her bleeding elbow. "You were supposed to watch over me," she told Nate coldly._

_Nate scratched his head. "I'm not getting desert tonight," he grumbled. "My dad is going to be so mad."_

_Chuck placed an arm over Nate's shoulders. "In that case, let me buy you some ice cream now."_

_Blair worried about her elbow. Serena's eyebrows furrowed, and she asked, "Nate, aren't you going to introduce us?"_

_Nate blushed. "Sorry. Serena van der Woodsen, Blair Waldorf, meet Chuck Bass. Our dads are working together right now."_

_Blair looked from Nate to Chuck, then to Serena. "Come with me to nanny. She has to rush me to the hospital."_

Chuck stepped out of his room and searched the house for his stepsister. He found her in the dining room with the entire family. His eyes narrowed at the sight of her laughing at a joke his father made.

"Sis, care to tell me what this is?" Chuck turned the screen of her phone to face her.

Serena gave him an angelic smile. "You don't have to show me, Chuck." She lifted her own phone. "I got the text too."

Lily rolled her eyes at the children. "Really, it would be great if you kids can go to the table and leave your phones in your rooms."

Chuck gave her a hard smile. "I'm sorry, Mrs van der Woodsen," Chuck apologized. Bart cleared his throat, clearly displeased with the name that Chuck used to call his wife. "I just wanted to quickly know why your daughter accidentally neglected to tell me that her best friend is coming home today."

Lily turned to Serena. Before she could speak, Bart interjected, "Is that true, Serena? The Waldorf girl's back?"

Serena's eyebrows rose in surprise as she turned to Chuck's father. "Yes, sir. She just landed. Nate's picking her up."

Bart turned to Chuck and inquired, "And why didn't you pick her up?"

Chuck shook his head and left the room. He couldn't believe that Blair didn't even send him an email that she was coming back. During her entire vacation, Chuck had been trying to reach her. Did she understand what happened? She should have. Even before, nobody understood Chuck better than Blair ever did.

"_Where are you going, Blair?" Nate asked in a hushed voice the moment he saw Blair walk towards the stairs._

_She gave him a pointed look, as if to say that he should already know the answer._

"_You know you can't do that."_

_Blair rolled her eyes. For an eight year old, Nate was too much of a stickler for rules. "You're such a fuddy duddy, Nate."_

_He shook his head, then turned his back on her. "Don't say I didn't warn you."_

_In her pretty white dress, Blair Waldorf wandered into the room that no one else was allowed to go into. Everyone gave him space, because if they didn't stay away, they were met with everything from a pillow to a remote control to a lamp hurled at them. But she was always a princess who got her own way, and Blair would get her way this time too even if it meant disrespecting his privacy._

_Chuck glared at her from his place at the corner, between the head of his bed and the side table. He sat there with his knees folded in front of him. He wrapped his arms around his legs and just glared._

"_Nate and his family are still downstairs," she told him tentatively, and he didn't answer._

"_And the van der Woodsens left an hour ago. Eric has to sleep for the night, or else he's just going to throw a tantrum."_

_Chuck took a deep breath._

"_My parents are still here. That's why I'm still here," she explained. "I think they have some things they wanted to clear up with your dad."_

_Blair walked over to his study table and picked up one of the books. It was from school. She remembered that they had homework, because she saw her own handwriting on a piece of paper on the table that reminded Chuck to read pages 84 to 95. "Have you started on this?" she asked. "Of course you haven't. What was I thinking?" At the bottom, she told him that she really hopes his mother would feel better soon._

_She looked back at Chuck, who had now stopped glaring. Now he was just looking at her, watching each of her odd movements. Blair smiled at him, then stopped. It wasn't appropriate to smile now. She walked over to Chuck, and then sat down next to him on the floor, her white skirt billowing around her like a cloud._

_Chuck took a deep breath and inhaled the floral scent of her soap. Blair leaned beside him and then wrapped her arms around her friend. "I'm really sorry, Chuck." And then she cried._

_That was how Chuck spent the night after his mother died._

Nate dropped the bags on Blair's bed and straightened. She thanked him and walked over to the notebook computer sitting on her study table. Blair logged on and saw the forty seven emails in her inbox.

After a quick check on who sent the emails, Blair sent them all to trash. She then pressed the button on her answering machine.

"You have sixty one messages," stated the robotic voice. "Blair, it's Chuck—"

Delete.

"Blair, when you get back—"

Delete.

"I know you're pissed off—"

Delete.

"Please, B—"

Delete.

"Bl—"

Delete.

Nate cleared his throat. Blair looked up at him with calm eyes. "I'm sorry," she said. "This is rude." She then pressed another button.

"Deleting all messages. You have 0 messages."

Nate smiled and sat down on edge of the bed. "Change into something more comfortable and I'll take you out for dinner."

"Wow Nate," she replied pointedly, still calm and smiling."If I knew it only takes completely breaking it off with you for you to take me out on spontaneous dates, I would have done it a long time ago," she said as she vanished into the bathroom.

**Spotted. B and N sharing burgers and fries. Oh B, B, B… what hast Tuscany wrought? Does this mean everything about you has changed?**


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Serena hooked her arm with Blair's as the two stopped at the gates leading to school. She glanced at her best friend, who gave her a quick grin. Serena saw him before Blair did. Her back straightened and she subconsciously stepped closer to Blair.

Chuck walked towards them with his gaze trained on Blair. While to everyone else the mask was on and he was expressionless, Serena could see the little flare of his nostrils that showed trepidation. Despite herself, she gave her stepbrother a reassuring smile.

"You've not returned any of my calls," he began.

Serena bit her lip, knowing this would cause Blair to blow up. Why did Chuck have to always be on offense, even if he was the one who made a mistake? To her surprise, Blair gave Chuck a beaming smile.

"I'm sorry, Chuck." Blair gave a small pout. Serena recognized that pout. She knew Blair had perfected that pout because it got her everything she wanted since she was a kid—from the Barbie doll house to the little white pony that Blair had ordered a horn for. "Forgive me?"

Chuck swallowed and blinked. He had expected the anger, but this—"Of course," he stammered.

"I knew it!" Blair replied. "You can't hold a grudge." She gave him a quick hug.

It was then that Chuck gathered his thought process and wrapped both of his arms around her tighly. He breathed in her fragrance, which assailed his senses and made him regret ever trading Blair Waldorf's company with a lonely summer.

While he was enjoying the embrace, Blair extricated herself. "Well neither can I. I learned from the best."

And then Serena, who watched Blair's face throughout the odd exchange, finally figured out what was happening.

"You don't hold a grudge," Chuck repeated slowly. The words were so unlike Blair that he had to clarify.

She shrugged. "I finally took all the lessons you've taught me to heart," she informed him emphatically.

"You and I were fun and all, and it was wonderful while it lasted. And now it's over and there are no hard feelings." Blair reached over and patted his scarf. Chuck watched her hand movements in slow motion. "Back to being friends?" She offered her hand, clearly for a handshake.

Chuck reached for the hand slowly, as if he could not believe what was happening. Over her shoulder, he saw Nate walking into school.

"Hey man," Nate greeted as he reached Chuck. He turned to the two girls and nodded at Serena, then gave a secret smile to Blair. "You called me an hour later after you were supposed to," he blamed jokingly.

And then Chuck saw her face transformed from the carefully calculated smiles that she had shared with him, to an open honest laugh. "I'm sorry, Nate! I was captivated for the entire first hour before I realized you wanted to see it too."

Serena shook her head, unable to comprehend what they were talking about. "Is this tv?"

"It's Sabrina," Blair told her. "They showed it last night, and I talked Nate into seeing it. It's about a girl who was enamored with this amazing guy and—"

Nate shook his head. "Anyway, since you can't be trusted to call me when the film starts…" He unzipped his messenger bag and took out a DVD. He dangled it in front of Blair. He laughed when her eyes widened. "Movie night." She squealed in delight.

The bell rang, and Serena grabbed Blair's arm and led her to school. Chuck watched them leave and saw Serena shaking her head as Blair chatted on about the movie. He turned to Nate with his eyebrows furrowed. "Since when have you taken an interest in old movies?"

Nate sighed. "You don't understand, Chuck."

"Are you moving in on Blair, Archibald?" Chuck asked directly, in a steely voice.

Nate shook his head and he started walking to St Jude's. "Look, Chuck," he started, as Chuck stalked after him, "Blair and I have developed a better relationship now." Chuck grabbed his arm and stopped him. "Chuck," Nate protested, glancing at the school doors, "we're going to be late."

"I don't care," Chuck gritted out. "At least be honest with me on this, Nathaniel. Are you and Blair getting back together," he managed through his tightening throat.

"We're better friends now than we were before," Nate admitted. "I'm not going to ruin that." Chuck's eyes bored into Nate's. And then Chuck nodded, apparently satisfied. They walked into the corridor to their first class. "Blair clearly needs a friend right now," Nate told him. "And I owe it to her to be what she needs, because I wasn't last year."

"You weren't for many years before that either," Chuck grumbled. "So friend, can you tell me why she's not acting like she's supposed to? I abandoned her on a trip to Tuscany and now she's acting like it never happened. That's not the Blair I know." He smiled slightly. "The Blair I know would've thrown a fit."

"She's had a change of outlook," Nate told him as they settled into their seats. "Believe me, she's not letting anything affect her negatively anymore. She just brushes it off." And then Nate looked at him sideways. "You should be familiar with it. I gather, she learned it from you."

Chuck just looked at the front and smiled thinly. He was familiar with the principle he'd been living with since he was a kid. He just didn't know how much Blair could handle it. After all, you can't brush everything off. Some of it settles deep down where no one else can see, but it still accumulates until you're full to bursting with it.

In their classroom, Serena waited for the teacher to turn her back on them to write on the board. When she does, Serena reached across their chairs and closed her hand on top of Blair's gathered ones. Blair turned her composed brown eyes to her. "What is it?" Blair asked.

"I think we need to talk, B."

Blair gave her a gracious smile. "Anything you need, S. How about right after school?"

Serena grinned. "Are you blowing Nate off on your movie date?"

Blair chuckled. "It's not a date; and he'll get over it. I would."

As Blair trained her eyes on the notes on the board, Serena continued watching her best friend in mixed fascination and admiration. She definitely was enjoying this new, laid back Blair Waldorf.

_She slid next to him on the couch outside her father's office. Chuck glanced up from his Gameboy and saw Blair Waldorf smiling prettily at him. "You need something," he stated._

_Her reply was an angelic smile._

_Chuck went back to his game. "What is it?" He tried not to think about that smile, but now, instead of the game, the screen seemed to be full of Blair Waldorf's smile, all shimmery with her lip gloss. His player got killed, and the game was over. When Blair didn't speak, he looked up again in exasperation. Whenever his father brought him to Mr Waldorf's office, he was happy because it meant he could play undisturbed for a couple of hours. But whenever Blair's there as well, he got really disturbed. She just wormed her way into his alone time without respect. "What do you need, Waldorf?"_

_The smile became wider, as if she couldn't contain her excitement. "I'm going to kiss Nate Archibald," she bubbled over._

_He almost rolled his eyes. "And I need to know this why?" Ever since losing his virginity to the real wild child of UES, Chuck always thought Nate and Blair's cat and mouse chase was silly. But then he saw again the bubbling enthusiasm in Blair that he also thought it was a little nice. He couldn't get excited like that. It had to be so motivating for Nate that Blair Waldorf was this excited for a clumsy kiss._

"_You're experienced," she started. "And I want the kiss to be perfect."_

_Chuck's eyes gleamed. Of course. He smirked. "You're going to have to say the words, princess."_

_Blair flushed, and Chuck adored it. Suddenly, Blair grabbed his hand in both of hers. Chuck's Gameboy slid down to the couch, and he was enraptured by the plea in her eyes. "Help me not mess it up, Chuck."_

"_You want me to coach Nate?"_

_She shook her head, and when she did her curls moved around her face. Chuck swallowed. The scent of her shampoo filled the air. "Teach me to kiss, Bass," she whispered, her breath teasing his lips._

_Chuck's eyes fell to her lips again, gloriously shiny and moist. "I live to serve, Waldorf," was his response._

_As his lips moved closer, and Blair's eyes fluttered closed, she said, "Don't tell Nate."_

"_Open your eyes," he commanded, and she did. She wasn't going to imagine Nathaniel Archibald during the kiss; he would make sure of that. She's got to learn this early how very different her boyfriend was from Chuck Bass._

_Chuck dipped his head and placed his lips gingerly on hers. The moment they touched, Chuck felt a tingling sensation in his throat. Thinking it was because the contact was too gentle, he deepened that kiss a little. Blair Waldorf was a natural. Her lips parted tentatively, and Chuck enjoyed her lower lip. "Mmmm," Blair murmured. The sound sent a lightning sensation in his belly. His eyes widened when he recognized it. Chuck pushed away with a grimace. "That should be enough," he choked out._

_Blair blinked up at him, still hazy after the experience. She nodded with a smile. She was floating. If that was what it felt like to kiss Chuck, who she merely liked, then she couldn't wait to see what it felt to kiss someone she loved!_

_Chuck stood up as if he were in pain, turned around, and walked hastily towards the direction of the bathroom._

_Blair fell back on the couch and grabbed Chuck's Gameboy and turned it on. She was going to beat his record_.

"So what's going on, Blair?" Serena asked, flopping down on stomach. "Why aren't you pissed off?"

Blair smiled from her position, sitting up against the headboard. "I should think you'd be glad that I'm not screaming at your stepbrother and disturbing what happy home your mom managed to make."

"But Blair," Serena laughingly responded, "this is unnatural. One minute you two are in love, and he screws up, and you're just over it?"

"I worked on it," Blair insisted. "It didn't happen overnight, mind you! But I thought about it and I knew that there is no way to win this thing unless I become the bigger person."

Serena knew that Blair was right, but she couldn't help the niggling feeling that there was something more to this new Blair. She had to try to understand how her mind works now. "So you've forgiven him," Serena said. Blair nodded. "But you're not getting back together." Blair shook her head. "And you're not getting back with Nate either."

"Nate and I are going to try what we never tried before—be friends."

"You did start dating pretty young," Serena agreed.

"Who knows… He might be better at being a friend now that there's none of the archaic pressures that our parents were forcing on us," Blair shared. "Poor guy."

Serena huffed in disbelief. She studied her best friend, who now found the remote control and flipped on the television. Her phone beeped. Serena picked it up and showed the message.

**she ther?**

She glanced at Blair, who didn't seem to be paying attention.

**yup. she's w me. **

**she ok?**

**she's amazing !?!??!**

**make her stay for dinner. need to talk.**

**meet u at door.**

Serena got up from the bed. "I'll be right back," Serena told Blair. Blair didn't look up from the tv, but nodded.

"Can you grab some water?" Blair called out.

"Sure."

Serena left the room and closed the door behind her. She saw Chuck just beside the door, leaning back against the wall. "Dinner, Chuck?" Serena asked in disbelief. "Are you asking for trouble? You two just broke up."

"Technically," Chuck corrected her, "we haven't broken up."

Serena threw her hands up. "Right. Standing her up on a flight to Italy to flirt with another woman means that you two are really going strong," she replied with a thick lining of sarcasm. "No dinner, Chuck. Besides, she and Nate might still have time to watch that movie tonight. I feel bad for making her cancel on him. He'd been such help." She pushed at her stepbrother's shoulders. "Now go back to your room." Chuck turned around to go. "I'm going to get some water."

When Serena came back with a glass, she heard the voices through the door. She opened the bedroom door to find the tv turned off, and Chuck sitting at the edge of the bed. Blair was regaling him with the story of her stay in the chic little vineyard B&B that Chuck had booked for them.

"Their wine was divine. I even got to pick some grapes there. It's part of this nice little afternoon package they have," Blair said.

Serena looked at Chuck, who was leaning forward, staring at Blair, captivated by the hand movements and the twinkle in her eyes. She knew that look that Chuck had, and Serena felt her heart go out to him. Just a little, though, since he did this to himself anyway.

She cleared her throat from the doorway. "Here's your water, B."

Blair jumped from the bed and took the glass from Serena. "Thank you. I was parched."

"Of course. Seemed like a long story." She looked at Chuck and jerked her head, motioning for him to leave.

Blair waved farewell to Chuck. "See you at dinner, Chuck."

Serena's eyes widened at her stepbrother. Chuck grinned. "Oh yeah. That reminds me. I invited Blair to stay for dinner. Don't worry about anything. I already told Lily and she was very happy about it."

Chuck closed the door behind him. Blair picked up the glass of water and took another drink, then swallowed. She turned to Serena with a smile. "Excuse me."

"Of course," Serena answered.

Blair walked over to the door leading to Serena's personal bathroom and locked the door. She went over to the sink and placed both hands on either side. She looked up at herself in the mirror and took a deep breath. She swallowed heavily again. She quickly turned on the faucet and splashed cold water on her face. Her eyes were red now. Blair took another deep breath.

She took the face towel folded in the basket and dabbed her face dry. When she slipped out of the bathroom, Serena was waiting for her.

"Your makeup is gone," Serena told her gently. "Mine will be too since I'm going to wash up before dinner. Let's put makeup on each other again," she invited, "just like when we were kids."

Blair smiled at her gratefully. "Just don't make me look like a prostitute," she warned.

Serena laughed. There was still some of the old Blair Waldorf left somewhere in there, and she was going to find it.

**Spotted. The queen B flits to the lion's lair one more time. Careful, B, you've been swatted before. Looking to get into another world of pain? **

"Bitch," Chuck cursed as he read the message from Gossip Girl. He tossed his phone to the bed as he stood in front of the full length mirror. He took a deep breath and ran his fingers through his hair for the fourth time. Chuck straightened his shirt, then assessed himself. With a scowl, he unbuttoned the shirt and tossed it onto the hamper. "Too dressy for a family dinner." He didn't want Blair to think that he was primping for her. Please.

Chuck stalked over to his closet and drew out a folded turtleneck. After he put it on, Chuck smirked, stepped closer to the mirror and messed his hair up a little. At least now he looked like he didn't exert any effort.

When he joined the family at dinner, his eyes immediately went over to Blair, who was already seated and giggling at something that… Chuck looked for who had made Blair laugh like that… Bart? Blair was laughing at something his father said, and his father was laughing heartily as well from his place at the end of the table.

Blair saw him come into the room and broke into a big smile. "Finally, Bass. I'm starving!"

Chuck couldn't help but smile back. "For me?" he murmured.

"Have a seat, Charles," Lily said from the other end.

With her children to Lily's sides and Blair seated beside his father, the only seat left was Chuck's usual, and that was right across Blair.

As they started eating, Lily made conversation. "So Blair, how is your mother?"

"She's in Paris right now," Blair politely answered. "They are launching a new line and I saw one of the pieces there would look so lovely on you, Mrs van… Mrs Bass."

Lily giggled like a school girl, definitely pleased with the praise. Chuck glanced at his father, who seemed to be watching Blair with admiration. When Bart felt Chuck's eyes on him, Bart lifted his wine glass towards his son in a toast. His father was congratulating him for his catch! Chuck sighed. He was going to disappoint his father again.

"In that case," Bart added, "I'll need to order that piece from Eleanor."

"You should do that, Mr Bass."

"So Blair," Lily continued the conversation, like the hostess she was trained to be, "how is Nate Archibald now?"

Serena looked up in surprise. "Uhh why do you ask, mom?"

"Well he and Blair have always looked so perfect together," Lily said.

Blair smiled and shook her head at Serena. "He's doing fine, Mrs Bass. In fact, we were supposed to watch a movie tonight. But this dinner is more important, so we rescheduled," Blair answered, still as polite and composed as ever. Chuck smiled thinly.

"I have to say," Lily told Serena pointedly, "that Blair and Nate answer all of my doubts about relationships that start so young."

"Mom," Serena whined.

"Mrs Bass," Blair told her calmly, "Nate and I broke up a few months ago."

Lily appeared surprised. "You did?"

"Yes Lily," Bart informed her. "I had no idea that you weren't aware that Chuck and Blair are—"

"Actually, Mr Bass, I'm single."

It was now Bart's turn to be surprised. He glowered at Chuck. "What did you do now?"

Serena protested now, "Can we not discuss this right now?"

"It's fine, Serena," Blair interjected. "Actually, Mr Bass, Chuck didn't do anything wrong. We just didn't suit each other. I'm actually very grateful to your son. He taught me so much." She turned her gaze at Chuck. "Thank you, Chuck."

Chuck turned to look at Blair and he frowned. From the moment she came back, he was so blinded by how much he missed her that he did not notice until now. She wasn't the same. She wasn't acting like Blair. Screw her new principles. This wasn't Blair Waldorf.

"I'm taking you home," he said.

"You don't need to bother, Chuck."

"It's no bother," was his soft answer.

Blair glanced at Serena, and for the first time, Chuck saw real emotion from her again – panic. Before Serena could speak, Bart nodded and said, "I'm sure it's the least that my son can do for you tonight, Blair."

**Queen B is throwing us for a loop. So who's it going to be, B—the knight in shining armor who met you at the airport, or the one with the limo who's dropping you off at home?**

Blair stared out the window of the limo. Chuck watched the different lights of Manhattan throw their multicolored shadows on her face. He placed a hand on her arm, and she flinched. That was completely the opposite reaction of what she had been preaching.

"Grateful, Blair?" he repeated softly. "I taught you so much?"

She smiled grimly, still not looking at her. "You did, Chuck."

"Why are you acting like nothing happened between us?"

"I never denied anything," she told him. "To show you that there are no grudges, why don't I treat you out for coffee next weekend?"

"Where are you, Blair?" If he was going to make her come out, he had to use all his resources. "This porcelain princess who accepts everything and says 'let it be' is way too hippy and you're coming off completely fake."

Blair's eyes narrowed. "Stop baiting me, Chuck. That was a low blow."

Chuck smirked. "What the hell did I teach you that makes you think what you're doing now is okay?"

She slowly turned towards him. "Can't you just accept that I'm at peace, you lout?"

Chuck broke into laughter. Blair set her jaw and hit him in the arm. "Lout?"

"I cannot believe the nerve!" she exclaimed. "As if you're too good. At least I'm trying to move on, you asshole," she spat.

He shook his head, all laughter gone from his face. "This isn't moving on, Blair. This is denial."

She held her head high. "Whenever you discard a girl, you ignore them, you move on to the next girl. You don't stand around and scream or cry."

"I never cared about them—"

"And how lucky you are!" Blair interrupted. She jammed her finger into his chest. "I didn't get stood up by some lousy stranger I picked up at a bar. I got dumped by _you_. You are one of my closest friends. You mattered to me. I can't just ignore you and move on, Chuck. You live with my best friend," she enumerated, her voice rising.

"Blair—"

"You want me to be real?" she challenged. "Every time I see you, my chest clenches and I feel like I have so much to cry that I just get exhausted before I even start. You know how long it takes to accept that someone doesn't want you?"

The limo slowed, and Blair glanced outside and saw her building. She opened her door, which was the wrong side to get off. Either way, she got off the limo and looked back towards Chuck. He opened his limo door and met her at the doorway. "Blair, I want you to know—"

"Chuck," she said wearily, "don't apologize. I've worked the entire summer break so that I can accept who you are and just try to pick up the pieces. Don't make me start over." She took his hand and squeezed. In a low whisper, she said, "Please."

He looked into her eyes, and saw her plea.

"I can't take this much emotional stress, Chuck," she continued. "I need something uncomplicated."

"Blair!" Chuck cursed when he saw Nate walking towards them.

Blair turned around. "Nate? Didn't you get my text?"

"Well, your mom called mine and told her you're all alone tonight."

"She's got a staff of helpers," Chuck interrupted.

Nate glanced at Chuck and shrugged. "Serena told me you'd gone home so here I am." He took a case from inside his coat and held it up to her. "And here's Sabrina."

Blair bit her lower lip and applauded. "Nate, this is so perfect!" She jumped onto him and gave him a tight embrace.

"Hope I'm not interrupting anything," Nate said to Chuck.

Chuck scowled and nodded at Nate, mouthing, "You are."

Blair said enthusiastically, "Of course not. Come on up."

Nate walked ahead of them. Chuck fell into step with Blair. "Don't you think we should finish our conversation?"

"Uncomplicated, Chuck," she replied in singsong. "Why don't you just go home first?"

He threw his arm around her shoulders. "No way am I leaving you alone with Nathaniel."

"Chuck," she sighed in exasperation.

"Sorry. Uncomplicated," he agreed.

**Oh how amazing it must be to be Blair Waldorf! Minutes after I asked who it's going to be, the Queen proves to us that she doesn't need to choose. Spotted: C and N both with Blair on the way up to her building. A little birdie told me Eleanor's off in France. It's fun to be Blair, n'est ce pas?**


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

_The first time it became obvious that their futures would lead towards Blair being repeatedly thrust toward Nate, they were only children playing dress up. Eleanor Waldorf opened the door to find the two boys, all dressed up in their Halloween costumes, holding their nannies hands. She applauded at the sight. _

"_Little Nathaniel Archibald and little Chuck Bass, how appropriate," she crooned, seeing the angel and devil costumes they wore._

_Chuck's jaw tightened at the obvious pleasure that Eleanor took. She whipped out a camera and called, "Say cheese!" Nate gave a heavenly smile that went well with his silver halo and white feather wings. Chuck merely frowned and stuck out his lower lip, but Eleanor didn't mind. Little devils didn't need to smile on a photo op._

_Blair floated towards them wearing her fairy princess costume and looked at her two friends. She grinned playfully as she touched the horns on Chuck's costume, then giggled. "It's hard," she sputtered._

"_Horns are supposed to be hard," Chuck informed her, trying hard not to smile. It was difficult because she looked so pretty in her powder blue gown with sparkly glittery cheeks._

"_Let me see your tail."_

_Chuck grabbed the hanging tail from his bottom. He argued a good long hour because he didn't like something like that, but at Blair's smile, he thought it was worth it._

_She gave her final judgment. "Nice. Let's go trick or treating!"_

_To them, trick or treating was a stopover at their family friends' houses and getting gift wrapped packages. Blair fell into step beside Chuck._

"_Blair, sweetheart, go and walk with Nate. Your costume would go together better." Blair looked at Nate and studied him for the first time. Chuck's face fell when Blair walked over to their friend. "You look even more perfect with him," Eleanor told her._

_Chuck saw Blair's eyes sparkle. _

She kept the smile on her face firmly in place as the end credits rolled. Blair reached for the remote control and turned off the television, then ejected the DVD. She moved to retrieve it, but Nate stood hurriedly and said, "I'll get it."

"Thank you, Nate. You're always such a gentleman," Blair purred.

Chuck turned his head slowly to face her and raised an eyebrow. Blair felt the stare and merely kept her gaze on Nate's back. Nate turned around to face the two and grinned. "So I guess that's a wrap."

Blair nodded and stood up gracefully. "I'll take you both to the door."

"Unless you need me to stay," Nate offered. "My mother suggested that I stay anyway… you know, to keep you safe."

Blair heard Chuck's soft muffled curse under his breath. He was right beside her anyway. "Nate," Blair answered with mirth, "I've been sleeping in this place for years while my parents were abroad. I don't think there's any difference between then and now."

"If you're sure."

"I am."

The three walked to the doorway and Nate reached to open the door. He leaned down to place a kiss on Blair's cheek, then stepped outside.

"Why don't you go ahead, Nate?" Chuck told his friend. "I've got a few things to say to Blair."

Nate looked at Blair and waited until she nodded in agreement. He turned to Chuck, "I'll hold the elevator for you."

Chuck's lips twisted, then nodded as well. When Nate had left, Chuck asked, "Dorota's in her room?"

"Yes," Blair said softly.

Chuck's eyes were drawn to her pink lips. He leaned down, and his own lips parted in anticipation. "You know I can be here in five minutes with one call," he said, his breath warming her moist lips.

"I know," she answered back, breathlessly.

Satisfied, Chuck closed the door behind him and walked towards Nate, who was, infuriatingly enough, really holding the elevator waiting for him to get in.

Blair leaned back against the door after they left. Finally. It was the most uncomfortable two hours in her life. Nate had tried so hard to become a friend, and she loved him for it. Yet it was torture to feel Chuck so close, pressed tightly beside her, almost as if he was baiting her with his proximity.

This was better, she decided. She and Chuck were just going to destroy each other if they operated under different impressions of what the other person wanted. Back then, she had been such an immature little girl who thought that he wanted more. He had swept her away with the romance of an illicit affair that she conjured up something that he hadn't meant. And then he abandoned her on that flight and Blair was slapped with the cold hard truth about what it meant to be with Chuck. Now she was playing by his rules.

She jumped at the pounding on her head. She turned around and realized that someone was pounding hard at the door that she was resting on. Blair looked at the peephole and saw Chuck. She opened the door and glared at him. "What?"

Suddenly he was all around her. Chuck stepped inside and kicked the door shut behind her. His hands cupped her face and all she could and feel was Chuck. He gave her an openmouthed kiss.

"Chuck," she gasped, "what about Nate?"

He looked down at her, taking in her half-closed eyelids and knew that she wanted him as much as he wanted her. "Sent him home." At her puzzled look, he assured her, "Don't worry. He thinks I'm in my suite." Blair was breathing deeply, and his gaze was drawn to her breasts underneath the prim dress. "I can't escape you," he said huskily.

With a frown, Blair reached up a hand and placed it on his cheek. She drew away a little and asked calmly, "Do you want to?"

He thought for a moment, and he was silent. "Never."

Blair smiled, and this time it was genuine and free. He may never be faithful to her; and he may never be someone that she could count on. All along this was what he needed, and she only had to mature for both of them to be happy. She leaned up and pulled down his face for another kiss. Even still, she had to ask. "Are you sure about this?" she whispered, her breath brushing against his moist lips, feeling odd at the change in their roles, and she was now the one who had to be certain that she wasn't taking advantage of him. At his nod, her hands slipped down to his belt and deftly undid it. His pants fell down to the floor.

Chuck took her hand in his. "Let's go to the bedroom."

"No," she protested sharply. "Not yet." Blair pulled him towards the couch, where they had earlier watched the movie with Nate. She reached up and unhooked the clasp at the back of her dress, then turned her back to him. "Unzip me," she commanded.

Chuck's hands trembled as he slid the zipper easily down her back and revealed the expanse of skin he had feared for a long time that he would never touch again. She turned around quickly and allowed it the dress to fall on the carpet. And then she sat on the couch in her expensive shift underwear.

He swallowed at the sight. She looked so much like that night in Victrola as she danced on the stage, so innocent and seductive at the same time—his virgin temptress. Only she wasn't a virgin this time, and he remembered all the instances when he taught her every move she knew. Chuck kneeled down the couch and kissed the crook of her neck. His hand made its way to her breast and cupped, massaging it until her nipple was peaked. He placed his weight on her until she was lying back down the cushions. She moved her legs on either side of him to make room for Chuck between her thighs.

"Dorota?"

"She sleeps like a log until it's time to wake up. Her body clock is enviable."

She arched her back to give him access to her aching breast. His hands slid underneath the silk and found her panties. Chuck slowly drew the flimsy material down and dropped them on the floor. Her hands did the same with his boxers. And then she was holding him in her hand. He was so strained and tensed. "Ssshhh," she said into his ear, and he shivered. Blair lifted one leg up and hooked it on his hips. She positioned him at her entrance. "Tell me again that you're sure."

He hesitated, and looked up into her eyes. "Of you," he rasped, "always."

His words made her pause, as if something had changed. He did not sound like what she had imagined he had to sound at this point, and she had to doubt if they were again at the same page. And then he sank slowly inside her. He intertwined his fingers with hers and held on. She gasped and he squeezed his eyes tightly, his hips moving in a frantic rhythm, searching and pounding and reaching.

"Oh Chuck." She wanted to wrap her arms around him, rest her hands on his shoulders and rub the tension that she felt there. What did Chuck have to be tense about? He lived the ultimate free and easy life. His hands clutched hers tight above her head and pressed them down into the soft cushions of the couch that they vanished. He was inside her over and over and over, and Blair felt her entire body responding to him as if it missed him too.

Blackness edged into the periphery of her vision until everything was dark. Then there was an explosion of colors. Blair released so violently that her entire body convulsed, then she melted onto the soft cushions.

Chuck sagged against her for one moment and let go of her hand. He grabbed both of her thighs and hiked her legs higher around his waist. With the new depth, he felt her grow tighter and even slicker. Blair swallowed, because she knew he wasn't close to being done. Her eyes fluttered closed as she placed a kiss on her forehead, then started pounding faster and heavier.

His climax shattered him. He pumped himself inside her continuously until he was boneless and heavy on top of her. Blair looked down at the dark head resting against her silk-covered breast. "Chuck, are you okay?" she asked softly.

Chuck's lips curved into a smile. Exhausted and depleted, he lifted his head and looked down at her sleepy, contented face. Very slowly, he sat up and gathered her into his arms and made his way to her bed.

When the early morning sunshine hit his face, Chuck's eyes opened and saw Blair already making her way to the shower. "Good morning, princess," he called to her.

Blair, with a towel in hand, grinned at him. "Good morning. It's already seven. Go back to your hotel and get ready for school," she told him, then vanished into the bathroom.

He sat up on the bed, confused. He shook his head and stood up, then started putting on his pants. By the time that Chuck was ready to leave, she was still in the shower. He rapped on the bathroom door and said, "I'll see you at school."

"See you," Blair called out.

Chuck felt a rock at the bottom of his stomach as he made his way out of Blair's bedroom and across her living room. He spotted his scarf abandoned at the doorway and he bent to pick it up. He heard a small noise and looked up. It was Dorota who was watching his every move with disapproval. Chuck shook his head and opened the door. He made his way to the elevator and then felt ashamed. This felt so much like a walk of shame.

**Blair Waldorf has a new man, and it's not who you think – not either of them, I mean. Gossip Girl here and I have the news so fresh that it still smells like the oven. Spotted. B gets asked out on a date by the new student, and son of a shipping magnate. Meanwhile, C was seen leaving her tower so early in the morning. Young love, how titillating! **

Chuck arrived at the school and the moment he stepped out of the limo, the student body turned to him with an assortment of looks. Some seemed full of pity – and he hated it. Others seemed hungry, as if they wanted to see right there what scandal he was going to create.

"Serena!" he called the first person who had the capability to answer. "Is it true?"

Her eyes narrowed at him. Stepbrother or not, Chuck had hurt Blair and now they were involved again in something that Serena knew would hurt her best friend. "I think you can answer that better than anyone else, but given that you weren't in your room last night, there's a pretty good possibility that you stayed over at Blair's."

"Not that," he hissed. "Why would I be asking you about that?" Chuck demanded.

"So it's true," Serena concluded sadly. She had been there through the phone calls and suffered with Blair through the endless hours of sobbing and insecurities.

"Is she really going out with another guy?"

Serena's chin jutted. "She accepted an invitation to dinner," Serena clarified.

Chuck felt punched in the gut. "Where is she?"

"I really admire the way she's matured and is getting over all her issues," she told him. "I never thought I'd see the day," Serena said proudly. "There she is!"

He turned to where Serena was looking. Chuck watched Blair as she gamely waved at her best friend with a big smile on her face. She caught his figure in the corner of her eye, and Chuck swore he saw a brief moment when the smile faltered and her eyes dimmed, and then she was back to the cheery robot she was pretending to be.

**m so happy wer finally on d same wavelength, aren't u? **

Chuck saw the text message on his phone. It was from her. He composed a reply.

**this s y u asked me f m sure **

He looked up at her, and saw her looking down at her phone.

**wen no one expects more, no one gets hurt **

She met his eyes over the distance and she smiled. Blair then turned to the new boy at her side who Chuck assumed was the shipping magnate's son. The boy shyly told Blair something that she laughed at. Chuck's insides twisted at the sight of her hand resting on his sleeve.

**ur always going to be attracted to me, u knw**

**I knw. m workin n it - b **

Chuck had never been more grateful of the warning bell than he was right then. New boy jogged down the steps and made his way to St Jude's. "Stubborn," Chuck muttered.

Meanwhile, Serena jogged over to Blair and when she caught up with her, she searched her friend's face. Blair's lips curved. "What?" she prompted.

Serena shook her head. They entered the classroom and sat in their usual spots beside each other. "You're really going out on that date with Adam."

Blair looked confused. "You know I am. You were even really supportive when he asked."

Serena leaned closer to Blair so that nobody else would hear. They didn't need any more gossip spread. "That's before I found out that you spent last night with Chuck," Serena rebutted in a stage whisper.

Blair's lips thinned. "Serena, please respect the type of relationship that Chuck wants—no baggage, no commitments."

"Chuck told you that's what he wants?"

Blair rolled her eyes. "Chuck wants this. Believe me."

Fortunately, the teacher walked into the class then with his record book. "I see we have complete attendance today. This is the best time to do a pop quiz. Please get your bluebooks ready."

All around her, the class groaned in disappointment.

The new kid seemed respectable enough. Adam Freedman aced their test that day even though he joined late, which showed that he was smart. He was immediately drafted into water polo, which meant he was athletic. He even made instant friends with Nate, which meant he had good taste. Overhearing a conversation he was having with some of the guys he enjoyed partying with, Adam recognized a beer brand he adored which was only found in Monaco. All in all, Adam was the type of guy that Chuck would want to be around.

But Chuck despised him. He poured himself another glass from his suite bar.

The moment that school was out, Chuck watched, smoking a cigarette, from the steps as Adam waited patiently outside Constance. He was reading his textbook, and Chuck's lips curled. Did this boy do his research on Blair Waldorf being asking her out? He had to know that Blair was on vying for a place on the honor roll. What better to catch Blair Waldorf than by being as academically competent? They could go on study dates.

Chuck straightened when Blair stepped outside the doors. Her dark hair shone under the sun, and she smiled brightly at Adam Freedman. He handed her a card, and Blair opened it up to read. Serena followed shortly after that and read the card over her shoulder, then grinned. Blair slipped the card in her bag. Chuck was going to have to think of something special enough to bribe his stepsister.

He made his way towards them. Blair saw him and gave him a smile. "Bass," she said in greeting.

Chuck nodded at both her and Serena. "I hear you have a date."

"Just dinner tonight," she informed him.

"And a Freedman. I have to applaud, Waldorf," Chuck drawled. "It's no wonder little Jenny Humphrey adores the ground you walk on. While she struggles for a prince and finds a closet case, you're on a winning streak—an Archibald, a Bass and now a Freedman."

"Well I learned from the best, then decided to one up him," Blair replied. "You can be selective and still not run out," she pointed out, managing to get a little jibe at Chuck as well.

Serena rolled her eyes. "Shouldn't we be getting you home so we can pick your outfit, Blair?" She pointed to the gate. "Look. Your date's already on his way to prepare."

Adam got into the driver seat himself, then handed a bill to the valet. The Porsche convertible was no limo, but it impressed a slew of girls who were already salivating over the new guy. Chuck remembered the faces of all the girls who now glanced towards Blair with a hint of jealousy in their eyes. One of those girls was already a suspect in his eyes; he didn't care which one. In case something bad happens to Blair's reputation in the next few weeks, it was bound to be caused by one of them.

Blair's eyes narrowed. "Yes. We should go. We can't allow him to outshine me."

"Not possible," Chuck murmured.

Blair heard, and she gave him a grateful smile. "Shall we?" she asked, turning to her best friend.

Serena hooked her arm in Blair's and decided, "We shall." She turned and waved at Chuck. "Tell mom I'll be back by around seven."

Chuck grunted his reply. He felt a tap on his shoulder, and he turned to see Nate. "Nathaniel, what can I do for you?"

"I heard." Nate lifted his phone. "How are you doing?"

"I'm Chuck Bass. I'm always doing fine."

Nate shook his head. "Cut the bullshit, Chuck. I'd have believed it if we didn't have that conversation at the wedding."

Nate had not mentioned it for the longest time, and Chuck's gaze slammed into Nate's in surprise. "I didn't think you'd use a few comments I made against me."

"I don't understand, man. She's never asked me, but if she does, I need to know why you just decided to stand her up. What if Blair uses the best friend thing and asks me where your head's at?"

Chuck chuckled at that. He had used the same excuse on Nate when he was hiding his affair with Blair. "She wouldn't. Believe me."

Nate felt he had moved on enough to respond lightly, "She never did, did she?"

Chuck laughed and gestured to his limo. "Come on. This is a conversation for Victrola, over a few drinks."

Nate, looking happy for the first time in a long while, walked with his best friend to the limo.

**Spotted. It's bonding time on the Upper East Side. B and S seen walking arm in arm happily chatting away. And what's this? We haven't seen this in a long time. N and C laughing their way to the limo. My sources tell me they got off a Victrola and had a hell of a time. Looks like everything's back to normal. That means it's only a matter of time when another scandal erupts in the midst of all this peace. These kids just can't help it. I'm rubbing my palms together in anticipation. XOXO. Gossip Girl. **

Dan Humphrey collapsed into his seat in the library, holding the opened package on his lap. He stared at it in disbelief. He had assumed that he was done with the UES kids when he broke up with Serena, but it seemed like he was going to have to open that chapter in his life once again.

He took his phone out and went to the contact list. He then called the one entry that he never thought he'd call again.

"Dan Humphrey," the male voice on the other end greeted.

Dan frowned and took the phone off his ear, glanced at the LCD screen to check, then place the receiver on his ear again. "Chuck, why are you answering Serena's phone?"

"That's a question of a boyfriend," Chuck told him. "Last I heard, you weren't dating Serena."

"Chuck, it doesn't matter. I need to talk to her. It's important."

Chuck sat up on Serena's bed, where he had been waiting so that they could talk. For the past couple of weeks, Blair had been out with Adam or some other fresh new boy who seemed to crave a few hours with Blair. He couldn't blame them. She was fascinating. Blair seemed to have accomplished what she meant to do from the beginning and he was stuck in a rut, stealing a few minutes with his stepsister every night, hanging on to the one or two sentences that she would drop about Blair. He even suspected that Serena was starting to look at him with pity whenever he wasn't looking. Good thing he had Nate. Since Nate was miserable more often than not, he loved his company.

"Sis, you coming out anytime soon?" Chuck hollered. He actually enjoyed this. Who knew getting a sister was something Chuck wouldn't mind after a few months?

"Hold your horses," Serena shouted back.

Chuck smirked. "Give her about half an hour more. She's in the bathroom." He heard the sigh over the phone. "What, disappointed? You should've expected that she won't come running to the phone for just anyone."

Dan wondered if telling Chuck was a smart move. And then he decided it wasn't whether it was smart or not. It was his only choice. He was in over his head with this new development.

"Chuck, I need your help," his voice was grave.

If he knew anything about Dan Humphrey, it was enough that Chuck was certain that if he came to them for assistance, it was because it was serious and that it involved one of them.

"It's Georgina."

And that sealed it for Chuck. "Where are you?"

"At the library."

Chuck glanced at his watch. "At nine in the evening?" he clarified.

"I have a paper due," Dan defended himself.

"I'll be right there." Chuck hung up the phone and rapped on the door. "Sis, I'm going out. Don't wait up."


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

Chuck walked into the school library, and several heads turned to him. It was an odd sight, for Chuck Bass to be on school premises at night when there was no wild party going on. Chuck dialed Dan's number and he heard the distinct ringing noise that broke through the silence. He turned at the sound and saw Dan frantically trying to turn his phone on silent mode.

"Ssssshhhhh."

Chuck glared at the student who hushed Dan. "Oh relax. If you're going to fail an exam, it's not going to be because a ten second ring distracted you. It'd be because you're dumb."

Dan's eyes widened. Chuck sank into the seat in front of him. His eyes fell on a box at the side of the table. "Is that it?" Chuck asked. Dan nodded. Chuck reached for the box and took off the lid. On top was a printout of the Gossip Girl picture of Dan kissing Georgina. Chuck flipped it over and saw the scrawled note.

**Free at last. Missed me, Dan? I'm gonna get you and the bitch who put me here. Say hi to Snow White.**

Chuck's jaw set. There was a small Barbie sized Show White doll. He lifted it out and saw its face marred with an X on permanent marker. It was one thing to have charged in here with all the intention of protecting his friend and stepsister. It was another thing to read that Georgina's sights were set on… her.

"Who else knows about this?" Chuck demanded.

Dan shook his head. "I called Serena after getting the box. You're the only one who knows."

Chuck's brain worked in frenzy. When he started a plan, his brain immediately scrapped it for something better. And then that was discarded for another idea. He squeezed his eyes shut. His strategic acumen was faltering, and he couldn't believe it. Was this why doctors weren't allowed to operate on family?

Finally, Dan asked what had been bothering him since reading the message. Chuck was gripping the doll so tight in his hand. "Who's Snow White?"

Chuck tossed the doll into the box, remembering how he had left Blair to write his best man's speech. He told her that he trusted her to execute. "Blair," he whispered. "Did she confront Georgie?"

Dan nodded. "She was right there. She was the one who called Mr and Mrs Sparks. She even handed Georgina the leaflet for the boot camp. I think she was messing with her head."

Knowing Blair, she probably looked as satisfied as a kitten licking its paw. Chuck ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. As scheming and manipulative as Blair was, she was no match for the psychotic bitch that Georgina was. "I'm going to call a meeting tomorrow after school. It's going to be you, me, Serena and Nathaniel. Be there," Chuck told him in a firm voice.

He stood up and started to walk away.

"What about Blair?" Dan called behind him. Since she helped him with Georgina, he had a fond spot for her. Seeing her act the way she did to protect her best friend completely turned around his perception of her as a spoiled little brat.

He turned back to face Dan, Chuck's lips thinned. "She doesn't have to be part of this," he answered. If and when Georgina finds out who plotted against her this time, Chuck would rather she not focus on Blair Waldorf. And then he walked out of the library.

**Just when we thought Lonely Boy was out of fashion, look who was seen with him surrounded by books and a precious little package – it's C on a late night library run. Will wonders ever cease? You know you love me. Gossip Girl **

She tossed her bag onto the bed and sighed. Blair unbuttoned her coat. As she was shrugging it off, his hands were there, helping her. Blair turned around and smiled. "Chuck? What are you doing here?"

He took the coat and tossed it over a chair. "How was the movie?"

"Tiring," she responded. "Same old plot with a different tween queen." She turned to face him, her eyebrow raised. "Is this about what you and Dan were talking about in the library?"

Chuck's lips curved. "If you had been on a date with me, you wouldn't have had the time or the interest to read Gossip Girl."

She laughed, and Chuck watched the way her eyes shone and her cheeks reddened. Blair looked at Chuck, who was smiling at her mirth. "Only you and I don't date," she pointed out, "and the world is better for it." Her heart thundered in her ears. At the pit of her stomach, she felt that fluttering feeling that she knew Chuck had talked about before. Playfully, Blair pushed Chuck back until he was forced to sit on the bed. "You believe in yourself a whole lot," she said.

"That's why you love me," Chuck replied. Then he realized what he had said. He opened his mouth to speak, but he couldn't think of anything to say to cover up what he blurted out.

"Too much confidence in yourself," Blair covered for him. She smiled and placed a kiss on his lips."There are things we just can't change, aren't there?"

"There are," he agreed, his voice soft. Chuck's hands rested on her waist, then he settled on his back so that she could straddle him. "So I have… enough… for both of us."

Blair looked into his eyes, and her heart softened. It was right there in his eyes, and she relished in it for that moment. After this, like the other nights, she was going to have to go back to who she was now, and date those guys and show him that she could be as unaffected as he was. He wasn't talking about confidence, and she knew it. "I'm not that girl anymore, Chuck," she reminded him gently. Blair hiked her dress up and around her waist.

Chuck's voice rumbled in his chest. She freed him from the confines of his pants, and lowered herself on him. She closed her eyes. Her lips parted as she slowly settled down. Chuck's body entered her ever so slowly. Chuck swallowed at the feel of the tightness that surrounded him. "I'm not with that girl. I'm here with you," he breathed against the skin of her bare shoulder.

Blair smiled slightly and placed her hands on his scarf. She untied it and tossed it over her head. Blair kissed the hollow of his throat. Her hips rose and fell. She felt him sliding in and out of her. She peered at his face and saw the look of almost pain. She quickened her movement and released harsh guttural breaths.

"Tell me what you want, Blair," Chuck said, and he exhaled. "Tell me what to do. I'll do anything."

At his words, she opened her eyes. She stared deep into his and lifted herself, then sank onto him again. "Just, be there."

"Always."

"Stay inside me," she gasped. Blair moved faster and more desperately.

"Forever," he promised, and choked out a guttural sound when he came. Her skin flushed. Soon, her muscles clenched. Blair's world exploded behind her eyelids.

She settled on top of him and rested her cheek against his chest. His heart thundered against her ear. Blair glanced at the clock on the wall. It was eleven. There were seven more hours in their forever. Blair placed a butterfly against where she felt his heartbeat.

The peace was shattered briefly by the sound of her phone. His arms tightened around her. Blair reached for the phone and said a sleepy, "Hello?"

He could tell by the way her body suddenly tensed on top on his that it was someone she did not want him to hear. Well bully for her. Chuck just tightened his embrace.

"Tomorrow?" Blair said in a clipped voice. "Yeah. Alright." Another pause. "Look, it's not a good time right now. I'm in bed. Call back in the morning?"

Chuck smirked, itching to add in, 'with Chuck Bass.' It was her date. He could sense from the words and her actions. He knew he should be glad Blair wasn't flaunting it while they were both half naked.

She hung up the phone and tossed it down to the carpeted floor. She laid her head on his chest again. "You're going to leave before Dorota comes, aren't you?" she asked softly, almost like a plea.

Chuck placed a kiss on the top of her head. "You won't even see me when you wake up," he promised.

Blair murmured in satisfaction. "Thank you, Chuck."

He reached for the small box from his pants, which, amazingly enough, he was still wearing. "Here's something fit for a princess." Using one hand, he flipped the box open, displaying the diamond earrings.

"Oh Chuck," she said sleepily. "They're beautiful."

Chuck was surprised that she didn't reach for them. He looked down at her and turned so he could glance at her face. She was already asleep. He smiled and placed the box on her side table.

**Hello Upper East Siders. Gossip Girl here. A little birdie told me that a certain bad boy was seen and heard purchasing something that can put people like us through college twice. Doesn't look like his ears are pierced. Seen someone sporting some lovely new sparklies lately? Be on the lookout. You know you love me. **

Serena frowned at the message on her phone as she waited at the steps. It was from Chuck and simply demanded that she meet him after school. She would have asked him about it, but he was nowhere to be found that morning. To her surprise, she found out from Kati who was dating someone from St. Jude's that Chuck Bass had been seen very early that morning already making his way to school in a rumpled uniform that looked like it just came from some girl's bedroom floor.

At that very moment, she saw her best friend making her way towards her. Blair had on a gigantic smile. "Serena!" Blair greeted.

"Hey sweetie." Serena hugged her. "I didn't see you in English," she admonished. It was the only class that she and Blair shared that day and she had been looking forward to chatting her while they were 'analyzing' the story at their desks. "Did you cut class?"

Blair bit her bottom lip and flushed. "I didn't mean to," Blair answered. "Honest. I overslept."

Serena's eyebrow arched. "Blair Waldorf does not oversleep during schooldays. What happened to Dorota?"

She gave her a lopsided grin. "She said she couldn't wake me up. She said I was dead to the world!"

"I don't believe this," Serena gasped. "This is a first!"

"Lay off her, sis," Chuck drawled from a few feet away. "She's bound to be exhausted." He walked over to the two.

Serena's eyes opened wide and she turned to Blair. "That's right! You were on a date with Adam. Did you--" Serena glanced at Chuck and covered her mouth with a hand so that only Blair could see, "—sleep with him?"

Blair feigned shock. "Oh god, no!"

Serena giggled. "Snow White," she teased.

"I am not!" Blair protested, blushing. She glanced at Chuck.

At the name that Serena used, Chuck tensed, reminded of Georgina's little present. However, when Blair looked at him, he forced the thought away lest she suspect. She wasn't going to be involved in this one if he had anything to say about it. Chuck saw the diamonds glinting on her ears. He smiled in appreciation. "Beautiful earrings," he said softly.

Serena frowned, then turned to her best friend. She saw the sparkling diamonds set in white gold. "Blair!" she exclaimed. "I can't believe you didn't tell me."

"And I can't believe you didn't notice," Blair retorted. "They are gorgeous."

The blonde peered at the stone on her left ear, and in five seconds, calculated its value, then rattled off the names of her suitors who could afford them. "Adam?" Serena asked. "Justin?" Blair shook her head. "Liam!"

Blair grinned. "I don't accept gifts from casual dates, Serena," she pointed out. "And in case you've forgotten, I have money."

Serena glanced at Chuck and saw that his eyes were sparkling. "Those don't look like the type of earrings that a girl buys for herself," Chuck drawled. "And they definitely don't look like something daddy bought."

"Seriously, Chuck," she demanded with a tight grin, "stop." Blair tossed a crumpled piece of paper at him.

Chuck laughed and caught the ball of paper. "I just love ruffling your feathers."

"Adam's here."

Blair looked down at Adam who was running up the stairs towards them, his cheeks flushed, smiling. Blair picked up her bag.

"No, Blair," Serena protested. "Let him come over here and pick you up." She saw Blair glance over at Chuck, who was now staring at the new arrival.

Blair shook her head. "No. It's okay. I'll see you later." She stood up and waved at Adam, almost hopping her way down the stairs. He grabbed her hand and rushed them down.

"You two are making yourselves miserable, you know."

Without turning around, Chuck shook his head. He watched the two as Adam held the door open for her. Blair climbed into the passenger seat. As Adam ran over to the driver side, Blair glanced back at Chuck.

"This is the stupidest thing I've ever watched," Serena moaned. "You care so much about her but you're just standing here acting like a victim!"

"Your best friend obviously wants to move on."

"You don't move on from a guy and still spend the night with him," Serena pointed out, referring to the instance that she knew about. "You know Blair, Chuck. You've got to know it's killing her to be out on a date with another guy."

Serena had a point there. Blair Waldorf was made for commitment. She latched on to one guy and held on fast no matter what the guy did. And even with all the flaws of that guy, she would hold on at the expense of her own sanity. "That used to be Blair Waldorf. That's not her anymore." And he was to blame for it all.

"You're dumb if you think you can turn a personality off like that, like you're flipping a switch."

Chuck turned to Serena. "Why not? Mine did."

Serena sighed and sat down on the steps. She clearly recalled that day that Chuck had missed that flight with the full intention of cheating on Blair. Nate had brought her home after coffee and they came into the room to see Chuck, surrounded by his bags, staring down at his phone.

"_Chuck," Nate said to his best friend, "we thought you'd already left."_

_Chuck gave a dry laugh at both of them. The door to the bathroom opened and out stalked a young woman that Serena recognized was the interior designer. She was fixing her clothes and glared at Chuck in disappointment._

"_Amelia," Serena greeted._

_Amelia turned her face away and walked out of the room._

"_You stood her up?" Serena voiced in disbelief._

_Chuck collapsed back onto the bed. "And I couldn't even perform! All I count think about was how angry she must be." Nate shook his head and saw the phone lying on the side table. He saw the inbox and it was filled with Blair's messages as she looked for Chuck. "I was Chuck Bass and now I'm—"_

"_Afraid of Blair," Nate continued for him. _

Serena sighed. The conversation was not going to go anywhere. She decided that she should just go home and start on her English paper. "So what's the big secret?" Serena asked. "Why did you call me here, oh mighty Chuck?"

Chuck nodded over to the bottom of the steps. Serena frowned at the sight. Dan was walking up the steps with a box under his arm. Behind him, Nate was climbing the stairs as well. Serena glanced at Chuck murderously.

"Stop looking at me like that, sis," Chuck told her. "You'd understand in a few minutes."

When Dan and Nate were seated a couple of steps below them, Chuck took the box from Dan and handed the picture over to Serena. Serena looked at the sight she had wanted to forget since seeing it on that website. "She's back," Chuck said. Serena looked up at him, afraid.

Serena's hands balled into fists. Dan reached up and squeezed her knee.

Chuck turned to Nate, picked up the doll and handed it to him. Nate took it in his hands and looked at Chuck. "She's after Blair," Nate concluded.

Chuck nodded. "I would've handled it alone," he informed his friends. "But this time I can't seem to put a single logical plan into place."

Nate placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "I'll help you out." He handed the doll over to Dan.

Chuck nodded. "Thank you, Nathaniel."

"Who does she think she is? Now she's going after my best friend?" The feel of Dan's hold on her was so reassuring. "We're gonna get her," Serena vowed.

Dan cleared his throat. "I'll take this home for safekeeping." He took his hand off of Serena and walked down.

Nate stood up. "And I'll start reaching out to my contacts and figure out exactly when Georgina is arriving back to New York." He turned to Chuck, "You're going to set up the next meeting?" At Chuck's nod, he left.

"All your minions are now at work," Serena commented. "Now if you'll just do your part and end this nightmare," she pleaded. "You can make her fold."

Chuck shook his head. "I doubt even the best poker players can do that." He had no doubts about what she felt. When she kissed the hollow of his throat last night, Chuck was certain. However, she insisted on this type of relationship, and it was the only way they could be close.

"Blair thinks that this is the type of open relationship that you want. She's convincing herself that this is what she wants too, so she doesn't get hurt when you decide to move on to the next girl again."

"She's trying to be me," Chuck repeated, trying to understand what Serena is telling him.

"You don't get hurt. She's taking tips from you."

'He taught me so much,' she told his father. It made sense. He was going to have to open up that conversation with her again. Blair was going to be pissed off.

Chuck smirked. He reached over a ruffled the top of Serena's hair in a move so unlike him that she burst into giggles. "I owe you one, sis." He then quickly made his way down the steps while calling for his limo driver to meet with him. When he hung up, he looked over at Serena and yelled, "Where was he taking her?"

Serena shrugged. "I have no idea," she replied.

Chuck narrowed. Where would an overeager rich achiever take a pretty girl he's developed a crush on? And then his eyes widened. Of course. The malicious little snoop might have some use after all. He flipped open his phone and sure enough, there was a new message from Gossip Girl on her website.

"Oh God," he murmured. He looked up the steps at his stepsister and knew his eyes weren't tricking him. Serena stood on the steps with her hair and skirt whipping in the breeze, reading the message. Her frantic eyes met his. And then she was running down.

**Gossip Girl here with shocking news. No gossip here. Adam Freedman's dark blue Porsche was wrecked in an accident not far from Constance. No confirmation yet on the condition of the passengers. B, I hope you're fine. Manhattan will be lonely without you.**


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

They crashed through the doors of the ER—Chuck, pale as the sheets they used on the beds and S, with her mascara running down in ghastly tear streaks down her face. He proceeded to the triage nurse and asked, "Blair Waldorf." She looked down at her computer and searched for the name. "She was in a car accident. Brown hair," Chuck rattled off, "brown eyes."

The nurse held up her hand and gave him a reassuring smile. "It's alright, sir. You don't need to describe the patient to me. She was rushed in with her companion, Adam Freedman."

His head jerked a yes.

"Please wait by those chairs. The doctor will see you as soon as they're done."

Serena grabbed him by the arm and led him over to the waiting area. The two collapsed on the chairs. She looked up when the doors opened and gaped at the sight. "Dan?"

Dan Humphrey stopped still on his tracks. He had thought that he would be out before this even happened. He should have expected Serena to come running sooner. Taking a deep breath, Dan walked over to where Serena and Chuck were sitting. "You alright, man?" he prompted, seeing the expression on Chuck's face.

Serena followed Chuck's line of sight. "Oh God," she moaned.

Dan saw where the two were looking, and found his shirt ruined with blood. "Don't worry. This is mostly Adam's," he told them as if it was reassurance. "I think only this part is Blair's," he motioned to the sleeve. Chuck looked up at him as if he had sprouted two heads. Dan realized how it must have sounded. He shook his head and shut up, since he never seemed to get it right.

"What are you doing here, Dan?" Serena whispered.

That he could answer. Dan looked down at his hands and noticed for the first time that he was shaking. It was part of the adrenaline rush that pumped through him when he watched the accident and then ran towards it to aid the victims. "I was at the scene, called 911, gave first aid."

"So you saw Blair?" Serena sniffled. She glanced at Chuck, who was still quiet, and she was worried.

"She's pretty banged up," he said. When he saw Chuck close his eyes, he assured him, "But she's alive." At his words, Serena burst into relieved tears and threw herself on Dan for an embrace.

"How's Adam?" Chuck prompted.

Dan shook his head. "Bad. He's been unconscious since the accident. I got a glimpse of him while I was helping Blair out. I think he hit his head."

Chuck finally recovered his voice enough to speak, although he still seemed morbidly fascinated with the blood on his shirt.

They were then joined by Eleanor Waldorf, who was brought in by Nate himself. Nate nodded at his friends and led Mrs Waldorf to the triage nurse. While they were there, the doctor stepped out from behind the curtains where they knew they were working on Blair and Adam. The doctor walked over to Eleanor and explained the situation to her and Nate.

Chuck gripped Serena's hand. He should be the one there with Eleanor, hearing about Blair's condition. He was, however, not invited. To Eleanor Waldorf, Nate was still the son-in-law. Nate walked over to the group.

"Nate, what did he say?" Serena prompted.

Nate relayed, "Some cuts and bruises. They had to do surgery on her leg. It was broken in two places. I think he also mentioned about checking whether there was internal bleeding. She hasn't woken up yet since they got here." He glanced at Chuck. "They're going to do a CT scan."

"_Will that giant tube make mom better?" Chuck inquired, looking up at his father._

_Bart ruffled his son's hair. "Of course, it will, Charles," he assured the boy. "Look how they removed your mother's ring and her necklace and placed them in a pan? That machine registers your mom's whole body and then zaps the disease away."_

_And then the doctor called his father with him and took him inside the room with the monitors. It seemed like they were pointing at different parts of the screen. Maybe they were watching the disease being zapped by the magical machine._

_Five days later, Chuck's mom was dead. _

Chuck took a deep breath and stood up, then walked over to the exit. Serena was about to protest, but Nate held up his hand in a silent plea for her to stay there. He then followed Chuck out the door and saw him just as he was about to get into his limo. "Chuck!" he called.

He stopped and turned his head to show that he was listening, but he didn't turn around. "I can't—I can't stay here."

Nate nodded in understanding. "I'll let you know the results," he assured his friend.

"Thanks," Chuck replied, then got into his limo.

Chuck stayed at Victrola, nursing one glass of scotch, barely sipping. His phone was placed right at the center of the table. Chuck glared at it, commanding it to come alive with a call or even a message. Three hours later, the phone lit up and beeped.

He took a deep breath and reached for the phone. Chuck pressed the green button.

His screen was filled with a picture of the new kid that he had become so quickly familiar with.

**1990 – 2008.**

His breath caught in his throat. Chuck scrolled down and saw a series of pictures—the crashed convertible, Adam as a kid in a sailor's outfit, Adam as a fresh-faced teenager helping out at some YMCA or other, Adam in a tour group at Yale and finally, Adam with his arm around Blair's shoulders.

**The student body is in mourning at the death of one of its own. Adam Freedman, 18, was killed in a car crash today. My sources tell me that authorities investigating the accident found trace amounts of ecstasy and alcohol in his blood. News are that Mr and Mrs Freedman have hopped on a plane and are on their way back to the States, cutting short their Mediterranean cruise. Still waiting for news on B. I'll keep you updated. Gossip Girl**

He had come back as the entire group was about to leave. Nate walked over to him and told him, "Visiting hours are over, Chuck."

Chuck looked over behind Nate and saw Eleanor Waldorf eyeing him with some interest. Nate saw where Chuck was looking.

"She woke up."

And it was as if something clogging his throat had been mercifully jerked out, and he could finally suck in some much needed breath. "How is she?" he asked smoothly, keeping his voice smooth and his tone normal.

"She asked about you."

Chuck smirked. "Did Eleanor blow her head off?"

Nate shook his head. "No, man. Eleanor told Blair that you'd probably be back after we're all gone." Chuck turned to look at Eleanor in confusion. Nate's voice fell into a whisper. "Did you know that Adam was high when he picked up Blair?" Chuck shook his head. He had the overwhelming urge to strangle him, but remembered that Adam Freedman was already dead. "Eleanor doesn't want her to know yet. She thinks it's going to upset her."

As Nate turned to leave with Eleanor, Chuck walked over towards Blair's mother. He didn't know why his heart suddenly started pounding heavily, or why his palms started to sweat.

"Mrs Waldorf," Chuck managed to say, "good evening."

Eleanor looked at the Bass boy from his unkempt hair and rumbled clothes. "Make sure that you pass by the washroom and freshen up first before visiting my daughter. You stink of alcohol." And then she turned away and walked briskly, leaving Nate running to catch up with her to open the door of the town car.

Chuck went up to Blair's floor and passed by the toilet on his way. Without thinking about it, he found himself inside the bathroom gargling with some water and washing his face. He stared at his reflection. No wonder Eleanor had to stare him down. He looked like hell. Chuck straightened his clothes and proceeded to Blair's room. He looked to his left and then to the right. When all of the nurses were occupied, he stole inside. He sat down on the edge of the bed. Chuck reached for her hand which was resting on top of the blanket. He squeezed her hand.

Her dark hair curled around her face. Blair's lips were parted a little, and they were red. Chuck smiled at the sight. Her lashes, long and dark, looked like heavy half moons. Even with the bruises and cuts on her face, she still looked like a fairy tale princess.

He bent to whisper into her ear, "Blair, wake up, princess." He had thought he wanted to wait until Nate or Serena could tell him that she was fine and awake, and that all of her tests showed that she was going to be alright. But seeing Gossip Girl's excuse of an obituary for Adam sent him scurrying back. He wasn't going to wait to read a halfhearted recount of her life from the girl who had a hand in destroying some of it. Chuck placed a kiss on her cheek.

She made a soft moan and turned her head towards his voice. Blair winced. She opened her eyes. Chuck released a breath of relief. "Bass," she exclaimed, then smiled. And then her face grew sad.

"What is it, princess?" he asked in a hushed voice.

"I lost one," she told him. Chuck's eyes narrowed to show that he didn't understand. "In the accident," she clarified. "I don't know what happened but when I woke up, they gave me my stuff and there's only one earring. I'm so sorry, Chuck."

"Blair, it's fine," he assured her. "We can get a new pair anytime."

Blair sniffled. "It's not that."

"Then what is it?" Chuck prodded.

"If I just wanted a new one I could've gotten it myself!" Blair told him. "I feel bad because I feel so bad that I'd lost it."

Chuck smiled, then brought her hand to his lips. "It was a very nice pair."

She shook her head, then realized that the movement made her hurt more. "No! I was sad because you gave them to me and I just lost one."

"I'll give you a hundred more if it'll make you happy, Blair."

"I'm not supposed to care so much," she protested. Blair turned her teary eyes up at him. "Right?"

And Chuck knew she was asking for guidance, because she wanted to be like him, and she wanted to know if it's alright to hurt. "I would have cared if I lost something you gave me," he told her, "the way I wouldn't have cared if it was from anyone else."

Blair smiled. She pulled her hand and brought him over closer to her. She kissed him. "What are we doing?" she asked. "You don't belong with anyone."

Chuck sighed. "That's what I wanted to talk to you about." He took a deep breath. "Blair," he said, looking into her eyes, "I don't—not hurt," he admitted. "I can't just move on from girl to girl." Blair made a scoffing sound. Chuck's eyebrow arched that she could do it while he was gutting himself right in front of her. "Not anymore," he corrected himself.

Blair looked uncertain. "Are you saying that you want me to stop dating around?"

Chuck looked surprised, then he smirked. "Where did you get that from?"

She hit his arm. "You do know I haven't been sleeping with any of them," she clarified.

That made him grin. "You wouldn't have had the time. You're always with me." And then he squeezed her hand, turning more serious. "What do you say, Blair? You want to try us out?"

"Define 'us'?"

"You and me. No dating other people. No sneaking around," he proposed.

Blair looked at him for the longest time, not speaking. Chuck cleared his throat, then started to feel nervous. "Chuck," she began tentatively. "No." He let go of her hand. "I was with Nate for such a long time."

"Waldorf, if you tell me that you're in love with Nathaniel, I'm going to be pissed as hell," he told her.

She gave a small smile. "I'm not," she admitted.

He looked at her, frustrated. "Then why don't you want an 'us'?"

She reached up to touch his face. "Believe me, Chuck, you wouldn't want to be saddled with a girlfriend who's got a broken leg. My face is a mess," she enumerated, "with all these cuts and bruises. I look awful. I'm bound to be short tempered while I'm recovering." Chuck watched the way Blair's eyes dimmed. Having been her confidante for a long time before being her lover, Check recognized the moment when her insecurities returned, and she tried to cover them with the cheer lacing her next words, "I've wanted to go back to France for a visit. I'm sure my dad will welcome me with open arms. A few weeks there and then I'll be back, pretty enough for you to actually want."

He thought long and hard about everything she had just said, and the only response he could come up with was, "Bullshit."

"Excuse me?" she sputtered.

"Blair, I'd be ecstatic to have you either way. I think the time we'd spent together would have assured you about that already. To me, you're always gorgeous," he told her. "To most of the sane people who've laid eyes on you even," he emphasized. She rolled her eyes to show her disbelief and he hurt for her. "But if you want to vacation in France, I'd go with you in a heartbeat." She bit her lip. His hand tightened on hers. "I promise, Blair."

"You don't have to go, Chuck."

He took a deep breath, and then lay down beside her. He rested him arm on her stomach and breathed in her scent. "Of course I do. I'm not going to let you go off to France and start dating hot French guys. You're on a streak." Having known her since they were children, Chuck knew by the feel of her in his arms, and the way she was taking breaths shallower than usual, that there was something else. He raised himself up by his elbow and looked down at her. "What?"

Her eyebrows furrowed. "What if I want to?"

He froze. "Date hot French guys?"

"Chuck, I was with Nate for a long time, then you, back to him, then to you. What if I want to date hot French guys, or even American kids, or whoever?"

It was like his heart was being clench in a thorny fist. "That's what you want," he stated.

"You should date," Blair offered, albeit reluctantly.

"You want to prove something," Chuck realized in a whisper. He thought to prove something else to her. "I'm not going to date around."

It was a concept unfamiliar to Blair, but it excited her. "You should."

"No," he insisted.

"It's not going to make a difference," she warned.

"Yet?" Chuck pushed.

Blair sighed, then agreed, "Yet."

Chuck nodded, satisfied. "Then I'll wait."

They lay there in silence. Chuck stared at the cast on her leg. His arm tightened around her waist. He heard her murmur in contentment and wondered what took them such a long time to find themselves together.

"_Will you be my best man?"_

_Chuck turned his head to his friend, who was the second player in their Playstation game. "You're twelve," was his sarcastic answer. "Who's gonna marry you?"_

"_Blair Waldorf," Nate answered matter-of-factly._

_Chuck smirked then leaned back against the foot of the couch. "And she agreed to this?"_

_Nate shrugged, then looked back at the screen. "We haven't talked about it, but I think she knows. Her mom likes my mom. Her dad plays golf with mine. We get along fine," Nate enumerated._

"_Blair and I get along fine," Chuck retorted. "Doesn't mean she thinks we're getting married."_

_Nate grinned, pushing buttons on his console and killing off a bunch of enemy soldiers. "That's different. Blair likes me."_

"_Blair likes me," Chuck countered._

"_And I like her," Nate added. "Do you like her?" Chuck didn't answer, but furiously pushed and pushed until Nate blew up. "What the hell! Chuck, you blasted me! We're in the same unit!" Nate complained._

"_Sorry," Chuck cried. "You kept harping on and on about weddings and crushes like a silly little girl. I got lost. It was war, man!"_

_Nate threw his controller on the floor, then stood up glaring at Chuck. "If you didn't want to be best man, you just had to say so." Nate walked out of the room._

Oh right, Chuck thought, as he drifted off to sleep.

Chuck woke up and stretched, feeling Blair's soft form beside him. She was asleep, probably because of the pain medication that she was on for her leg. He wondered if he would still have time to go home for dinner. His father seemed to like it whenever he made it home for family meals. He blearily glanced at his watch. Chuck sat up with a start.

His sudden movement woke up Blair. She blinked her eyes open and rasped, "Chuck, what is it?"

He gave a small smile. "Good morning."

"Time for school?"

Chuck nodded. "Past time for school," he answered. "I can't believe how long I slept."

"Especially given how uncomfortable it must be to have to lie on your side against a cold metal rail." Chuck grinned at the way she was pouting. "You should've just gone home. Now you're going to get detention."

He shook his head. "Chuck Bass never gets detention." Chuck made his way to the bathroom and washed his face. When he stepped outside, he saw her struggling to sit up on the bed, the weight of her cast hampering movement. He hurried to her side and helped her up. "Is it that hard to ask for help, Waldorf?"

She made a face at him to show that she wasn't intimidated.

"I'm going to pass by the suite for a quick shower, then I'm going to school and see how I can get some of your homework and class notes. What time is your mom coming back? Did she say?"

Blair's eyebrow arched. "We're talking about Eleanor Waldorf," she emphasized. "She'll come when she does."

Chuck stared at Blair's face. Despite the freshly woken muss of her hair and the injuries on her face, he was awed. "You're the most beautiful girl in the world," Chuck said. She blushed. "Have dinner with me."

Blair giggled. "We just talked about this last night! Don't tell me you've forgotten already."

He smirked. "You know, you don't give me enough credit for my brain, Waldorf."

"Please," Blair parried, "elaborate."

"Treat me like every other guy in Manhattan—now figure in my resources, obvious good looks, and the fact that I just asked you out. Would the new Blair Waldorf say yes?" Her lips curved into a smile. "Go out with me."

There was a soft knock on the door. The door opened to reveal a candy striper with a vase of flowers. She took a second look when she saw Chuck Bass standing by the hospital bed. "Excuse me. I didn't think there'd be a visitor here. No one logged in when visiting hours began."

Chuck smacked his head. "I didn't log in!"

The girl placed the flowers by the bed. "Here you are, Blair."

"Oh they're beautiful!" Blair exclaimed. "Are they from Adam?"

The girl looked confused. "Adam Freedman is—"

"It's confidential," Chuck blurted out. "The staff can't tell any of us how he is. They're waiting for his family." He turned to the candy striper and shook his head.

She nodded and scurried away. Blair started laughing. "She's scared of you, Bass."

Chuck walked over to the flowers and picked up the card. 'B, Heard about the accident. Get well. G.' His nostrils flared at the last letter. He crumpled the card and slipped it in his pants.

"Who's it from?"

"There's no card," he answered smoothly.

The door opened again and Chuck looked up to see Eleanor Waldorf step in with a sketchpad and a bag. She nodded to Chuck, "Charles."

"Mrs. Waldorf," he returned. Chuck squeezed Blair's arm. "I'll come right by after school." Blair nodded. Chuck passed by Eleanor on his way out the door.

**Chuck Bass making his way to school well into third period. Something tells me C finally found time to move on. Lucky for us we have so many assets everywhere. Check out this snapshot of the resident bad boy getting on a bus. That's the first time in more than a year C was seen on public transport. Taking the time to change the world and getting on the green trend? Pack up your limo and share a ride. But C, don't go recycling ladies now. **


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6

It was already lunch when he met with Serena, Dan and Nate. Since he had been late to school, there was no time for a pre-class session. He did, however, see the framed portrait of Adam Freedman that someone had placed on the steps. It was surrounded by flowers and candles. Chuck didn't remember seeing Adam ever hanging out with anyone in either Constance or St Jude's--except for Blair, that is. He was even glad that Blair's doctors didn't discharge her and that her leg was keeping her from coming to school. He didn't know how it would weigh on her mind if she found out that Adam was dead.

Serena placed her lunch tray on the table. She looked questioningly at the empty place before her stepbrother. "Where's your lunch?"

"I'm not hungry," he informed her.

A few seconds later, Nate and Dan sat with the two. "You want my apple, man?" Nate asked.

Chuck looked at Nate as if he grew two heads. "Are we sharing lunch now, Nathaniel? I'm touched." Then he shook his head.

"He's not hungry," Serena informed their friend.

Dan cleared his throat. He glanced uncomfortably at Serena, then turned his attention to Chuck. "So what's this about?"

Chuck sneered. "Updates," he answered. "Nate, did you find out where Georgina is?"

"She's still in Penance. There's no way she got out," was the answer. "There isn't even a tv there."

"Well I can tell you right now that that isn't true," Chuck told the three cryptically. He gestured for them to move closer and they did. "Georgina just sent Blair a bouquet. She's tuned in."

Dan agreed. "She at least has time out of Penance if she's able to send packages or go online."

"Wait," Serena broke in, "how do you know she can go online? She could have just placed an order in any small shop outside her reform school."

"Because she knew that Blair was in an accident," Nate told her grimly. "Either she logged on to Gossip Girl or she was here all along."

"Well that's freaky," Dan commented.

"The bitch is insane!" Chuck spat out. "And that's why someone has to be with Blair at all times," he continued. "I don't want to have to find out from Gossip Girl that Whoregina paid a visit."

"Wait," Nate held up his hand, "who's with her right now?"

"Eleanor was there when I left this morning," Chuck told him.

"That's why you were late for History," Dan said. He passed over a folded piece of paper. "Tomorrow's homework assignment."

Chuck accepted it. He skimmed through the paper and cursed. He looked up at his friends with a smirk. "It looks like one of you is on duty after school. Mr Cash has invited me to detention."

Dan looked shocked. He never thought he'd see the day that either of the two guys in Serena's little mutual admiration society ever got detention. Chuck turned to Dan with his finger raised, as if he was trying to figure something out. "It was you," Chuck finally realized. "Since you were getting my assignment, he had to give me detention. Had it been Nate, Cash would have probably just handed it over. You would have judged him."

"Now it's my fault?" Dan asked.

Chuck seemed deep in thought."You judge with your eyes," Chuck said offhandedly.

Dan choked a protest. Serena offered, "He's not blaming you."

Nate picked up the explanation with some humor, "He's just relishing in the power of his wealth, and strategizing on how to avoid future consequences like this."

"Well," Chuck drawled, "I can't be in detention every day. Blair wouldn't stand for it. She hates substitutes."

"Oh my god!" Serena gasped with a laugh. "What makes you think she'd think of us as substitutes?" At Chuck's look of disdain, Serena rolled her eyes. "I'll go there directly after school. And I'll tell my mom that I might even spend the night if the hospital lets me."

"Don't worry about it," Chuck interjected. "Just drop by after school, and I'll be there once my jail time is over."

"No," Serena insisted. "Just leave tonight to me, okay? We need some girl time."

**Finally. Here's a picture of S entering a hospital room after school today. The most awaited room number. Picture quality isn't as good as we'd like, but we can clearly see B's face covered up with cuts and bruises. Doesn't look like the queen is going to be queen in the upcoming Culture Night party. Is that a leg cast I see? Gear up, ladies. The kingdom is ready for a takeover. **

Serena entered the room to find Blair watching tv. Her eyes fell on the vase of flowers right by the bed. She had to give points to Georgie. Crazy as she was, she had the best taste in flowers. Tulips and stargazers sprouted high from the wide mouthed vase.

"I brought schoolwork!" Serena announced by way of greeting.

Blair turned and saw her best friend making her way in. Her face half fell since she had been hoping that Chuck would bring the homework by as promised. "Well this is a surprise," she said.

Serena gave a face of mock offesnse. "I'm hurt, B. Didn't you think your best friend was going to stay with you?" Blair brushed away the statement.

Eleanor rose from the seat and smiled at Serena. "While you're here, I'll drop by the house to pick up a few things. And I have to get sign some papers and send it to—"

"It's okay, mom," Blair interjected. "Don't worry about it. You've been so great."

Eleanor gave a reluctant smile. "Well you won't be singing my praises if things pan out the way I need them to with this collection. She reached over to brush her thumb on a bruise on Blair's cheekbone. "I'm going to have to release the line Tokyo."

"Oh," Blair answered. And then she gave her mother a bright smile. "I understand, mom."

"I'll send Dorota over." Eleanor kissed Blair on the temple, then hugged Serena before leaving.

Serena waited for the door to close before turning back to Blair with her mouth wide open. "Things have certainly improved!"

"Who knew it would take an accident to make my mom think twice about leaving me for a job," Blair retorted. "But what I said is true. She's been—a revelation throughout this entire mess."

"I bet she's not the only one." Serena walked over to a table located at the far side of Blair's hospital room and dragged it over to the side of the bed. She plopped her bag on the table and started taking out books. "Chuck's in detention," she offered.

"I wasn't asking," Blair snapped.

"And the utter disappointment in your expression when I walked in didn't prompt me to say that," Serena rebutted playfully.

"S, is Adam back in school?" Blair asked.

"Huh? Uhhh—"

"He hasn't stopped by at all. It's weird. You get in an accident with a girl while you're on a date, you're supposed to see if she's alright."

"Well, I didn't see him," Serena answered as carefully as possible. At least she didn't lie.

Blair sighed and reached for one of the textbooks on Serena's makeshift study table. "My mother doesn't want me thinking or asking about Adam yet. She says all my energy should go into healing." She gave Serena a lopsided smile. "Pages 114 – 120?"

"Right. How—how did you know?" Serena stammered, still shifty from being asked the Adam question. She really had to touch base with Nate and Chuck to figure out how they kept the information from Blair whenever they came.

"Oh. Iz texts me the pages that you studied for the day. I assumed the next chapter would be the homework for tomorrow." Blair handed the book back to Serena. "And since I was right, I don't need this. I'm done studying."

Serena grinned and shook her head. "I should have known. You never get behind in schoolwork—not even when you're not in school."

"A girl's gotta do what she'd gotta do, especially when there's more than one person vying for Yale at school."

"So," Serena decided, "since you're done with the reading, maybe you should just tell me all about the Wars of the Roses. That should save us time."

Blair smiled at her best friend, suddenly warmed by the way their established relationship fell into place. She had always been the one to take care of Serena, whether it was a drunken weekend, a haunting past or homework too difficult to understand. She liked the role. She often took care of a lot of Nate's engagements for him. Blair had even thought for a brief moment in time when she and Chuck were happy together that they would slide into the same type of relationship—where Chuck would be his wild and immature self and Blair would be the responsible one picking up the pieces in each aftermath.

Yet somehow, if she believed Chuck, it seemed like the role can be reversed, and she could relax and not worry for once. Let someone else take care of life. For once.

Blair shook her head. But this wasn't time or the place.

She looked back at Serena. "You know Elizabeth the Great?"

"Of course. Cate Blanchett."

Blair rolled her eyes. "She's the daughter of Henry VIII."

Serena grinned. She liked the way Blair taught. "Eric Bana."

Blair laughed. "Fine. This is your analogy. So Henry VIII, Eric Bana, was the first Tudor king. Before his reign England was torn by a series of battles between two royal houses—Lancaster and York, the White Rose and the Red Rose. Those were their family crests—thus Wars of the Roses."

"How romantic!" Serena exclaimed.

"It is," Blair agreed.

The two spent about forty five minutes as Blair told Serena the story that would have otherwise taken the blonde hours to read and understand. By the end, Serena was answering mock test questions that Blair was throwing at her with surprising accuracy. Blair smiled brightly at her best friend. "Ten out of ten!" she exclaimed.

"Ahhh!" Serena hugged her. "Thank you so much!"

Blair embraced Serena back. She saw the door open and Dan peek in. She waved him into the room. When she released Serena, Blair nodded towards the door.

"Dan!" Serena said in surprise.

Dan shuffled his feet uncomfortably. "I wanted to visit."

"Dan, welcome. Come in. I wouldn't be alive without you," Blair gushed.

Dan scratched his head. "I just called 911 and helped you out of there. Blair, I'm so sorry about Ad—"

"Thank you for stopping by, Dan," Serena blurted out.

Blair arched an eyebrow at her.

Serena smiled nervously. "Blair, will you excuse us? Dan and I have something to discuss."

Blair pursed her lips and corrected, "You and Dan have a lot of things to discuss."

Serena pulled Dan out of the room and dragged him over to the elevators. When they were far from Blair's room, she turned to him, "Dan, what do you think you're doing!"

"Look, Serena, I almost slipped. I didn't."

"Because I cut you off!"

"Just stop, okay? I'm going."

"No," Serena protested.

"No?" Dan repeated.

"No," she emphasized. "You're not leaving. You can't just leave when things get hairy. You're staying and you're going to act like nothing happened."

"Serena," Dan reminded her calmly, "you told Blair yourself that I'm leaving."

She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Serena just stared at him, then physically seemed to deflate in front of Dan. "You're right," she surrendered.

"I'm right?"

"Stop repeating what I say," she said wearily. Serena looked around and walked over to a plush couch near the floor's waiting area. She sank into the couch and looked at Dan sadly. She watched as he approached her and he sat down beside her. He reached for her hand. "Dan, how can we be friends?"

Dan took a deep breath, then released it with a sigh. "I don't know. But Blair and Nate didn't become friends immediately after they broke up. Maybe there's still hope for us."

"They were friends long before they were together," Serena said in despair. "We weren't ever friends before we started dating."

"We all have our own challenges," Dan told her.

Serena smiled sadly and nodded. She had missed Dan. Maybe for a few more minutes they could stay like this. No one would know; and she could pretend that the problems they had were part of a past that she could just quickly forget.

Her phone rang, and Serena jerked away from Dan. She took her phone out of her pocket and saw that it was Chuck calling. "What is it?"

"Sis," came his voice from the other line, "given that Gossip Girl just blasted a picture of you and Dan together, I'm hoping that you left Blair with someone."

"Chuck, you're overreacting," Serena told him. "She's a grownup. She doesn't need a guardian 24/7."

Chuck's voice dropped, and the delivery scared her more than it would have had he sounded angry. "If I'd known you'd decide that some alone time with your ex is more important than my simple instruction, then I would have gone there directly."

"You know what, Chuck, just get off your high horse and piss off!" Serena hung up the phone and stood up. Across from her, the elevator doors opened and out walked Eleanor Waldorf.

Eleanor smiled at the blonde. "Are Charles and Nate here for a visit as well?"

"No, Mrs Waldorf," Serena answered. "It's just us."

Eleanor's eyes went to Dan, then she smiled. "Blair's alone?" Serena nodded. Eleanor walked over to Blair's room and placed her hand on the doorknob. That was when they heard the loud hysterical sobbing from outside. Eleanor pushed the door open.

Eleanor recognized Moira Freedman instantly. The woman was bent over Blair's bed, holding her daughter in a tight embrace, her whole body shaking with the way that she bawled. Blair saw her mother, and Eleanor saw the look of panic, understanding and utter agony that took over Blair's expression.

"Oh God," Blair whispered as she realized why Mrs Freedman was hugging her and crying the way she was. "Oh my God."

Eleanor set her jaw and walked towards Moira, pulling her firmly away from her daughter. "Moira, Moira, please come with me."

Blair watched with stricken eyes as her mother took Adam's mother out of the room. Blair picked up her cellphone. She turned to Serena. "Help me up," she rasped. "I need to go to the bathroom."

Dan acted immediately. He helped Blair to her feet and half carried her to the bathroom. Serena stayed with them until Dan had sat Blair on the lid of the toilet bowl.

"Please leave me alone," she pleaded.

"Blair, I can't," Serena choked out, feeling guilt eating her inside for not having been there when Moira Freedman arrived. Her gaze flew to Dan, then back to Blair's. "You shouldn't be alone."

"Leave," Blair repeated.

Serena backed out of the room with Dan. Blair pulled herself up and locked the door, then sank onto the tiled floor. She placed her phone on the floor. She found herself pulling the lid off the bowl and then retching into it.

"Blair! Blair!" came her mother's voice from the opposite side of the door. "Blair, honey, let me in."

She closed her eyes and flushed the toilet. She pulled herself up and turned the faucet on and washed her mouth. Blair sat down on the tiled floor again and picked up the phone.

Chuck was on his way to Blair's room when the call came in. He answered the call on the first ring. "Blair?" he asked, concerned.

"How long did it take you to forget about your mom after she died?" she sniffled. She leaned her head back to the cold tiles of the wall. "Because Adam's dead and it shouldn't take me that long since we were only casually dating, right?"

Chuck's entire body grew cold. "Blair, who's with you right now?" he asked in a cool demeanor, because exploding right then would not help her.

There was a long pause, and Chuck was afraid that she'd already hung up. He heard a loud clatter, then running water, and underneath it all the ugly noise of dry heaving. He picked up his pace.

"Sorry," came a faint voice on the other line.

"It's fine, Blair," was his gentle answer. "What happened?" he inquired, feeling it best to keep her on the phone and speaking to him.

"Adam's mom was here. She was devastated. Chuck, Adam's dead."

"I'm so sorry, Blair," he said as honestly and gently as he could. "Where's everyone?"

"Outside," she choked out. "I don't want to talk to any of them. You're the only one who can understand."

There was another knock on the door. "Open the door, Blair," he instructed quietly.

Blair nodded, even though he couldn't see. She placed the phone down and pulled herself over to the door, then unlocked it. It swung open slowly, and Blair saw Chuck standing outside with his phone held up to his ear. At the sight, the choking emotion that had been threatening to overwhelm her spilled over her throat. Blair burst into loud sobs.

Chuck turned to the people behind him. Eleanor nodded, and he entered the bathroom, then kicked the door shut. She was now curled in a corner of the bathroom, with her broken leg stretched out in its cast. Oddly, he felt like it was a replay of his stance when Blair visited him the night his mother died—only this time he was the comforter. He knelt beside her, not minding that his pants would be ruined. He sat down next to her. "It doesn't need to go away," he said.

Blair turned to him and wrapped her arms around him. Chuck returned the tight embrace and placed a kiss on the top of her head.

When she was finally exhausted from crying, Blair leaned against him with her head on his shoulder and their fingers interlaced. She sighed, her eyes drifting shut.

"—_and he just left my mom for some male model!" she exclaimed. Blair turned her sad brown eyes to him. "Serena's gone and Nate's been acting so weird," she said. "I'm sorry for just dumping this on you. I don't have anyone else."_

_Chuck Bass sighed, then picked up the empty glass sitting in front of his best friend's girlfriend. "I don't have anything better to do," he assured her. "Let me freshen this up for you." He walked over to the bar and gave instructions to the bartender. His date, Portia, smiled at him in expectation. He shook his head. "Lovely as you look tonight, my dear, I'm afraid we need to cut the evening short," he informed her. "I've got a friend in need."_

_The leggy redhead swiveled her chair so that she could look at the young woman that Chuck just left. "She doesn't look like a friend."_

"_You don't know anything," Chuck murmured. "That's my best friend's girl."_

_Portia raised her eyebrow. "I didn't think Chuck Bass would pass up on a night of fun for something like this."_

_He smirked at the woman. "Goes to show how much you know about me." The drinks arrived, and Chuck picked them up. "Now if you'll excuse me."_

_Blair looked up as he made his way towards her. She thanked him when she claimed her drink._

"_What time should we get you home by?"_

"_Why do you ask?"_

"_You're upset and I want to plan a night to make you forget," he told her, grinning. "I need to know the rules."_

_Her eyes narrowed. "You never used to care about the rules."_

"_But you do," he told her. "I thrive on them. So with you, I'm sticking by them." Chuck watched as she cocked her head to the side and regarded him in surprise. "So what time?" _


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7

_Blair sighed as she looked at her watch, then at the door. She screwed her lips, then glanced at Chuck Bass who was watching her in amusement. They were seated on her bed, above the covers because that's what her daddy told her even though at nine years old it wasn't like they would do anything, with their books and pads scattered around them._

"_Blair," Chuck told her, "I don't know why you just won't start your homework without them. You don't need Serena or Nate to help you with anything. You're smarter than both of them combined."_

_The compliment pleased her, and she gave him a small smile of gratitude. "Nate promised he's coming by to study," she insisted. "It's a shame to work on this and have to explain it over to Nate later."_

"_Blair, you're not his keeper. He's probably got a family thing."_

_She sighed, then read through the problem in front of her. "Darren is four years older than Mike. If Mike is eighteen, and Darren is twice the age of Reub—" she stopped. Chuck looked at her in question. "What about Serena? She can't do this alone. This is algebra! She missed most of the lessons because we discussed this in class when her parents were splitting up!"_

"_Look, Blair, if you need to teach someone so badly, teach me," Chuck offered._

_She regarded him silently, as if assessing if he was worth the effort. "Why not? You look smart. Sort of."_

_Chuck gave a hearty laugh. "Well thank you. I think."_

_Blair smiled and carefully piled the scattered books one of top of each other. She then placed them on the side table to make room for herself on the bed. Had it been Chuck, he would have pushed the books off the bed, but that was just his style. He watched as Blair Waldorf neatly arranged herself and her dress so that she looked like a pretty little flower as she lay down on her stomach with her notebook. She turned towards him, and cocked a finger._

_Obediently, Chuck lay down on his stomach beside her. _

"_You start with the given," she said, her voice in control. "When you read the problem, can you tell me what the given clues are?"_

"_We're talking about Darren, Mike and Reuben," Chuck answered smoothly. "Darren is Mike plus four. Mike is eighteen. Darren is Reuben times two." He looked up at Blair. "Right?"_

_She broke into a big smile. "That was amazing, Chuck!" she exclaimed. "And on your first try. You might be worth something someday," she teased._

"_I'm worth billions now," he responded easily._

"_Our parents are worth money," she corrected him. "Not us. Not yet."_

_Chuck shrugged. "By the time I turn eighteen I'm hoping to be worth some good amount of money."_

"_Time savings?" she inquired._

_He shook his head. "I'm putting up my own business—maybe manage a club or a restaurant. You know I can do it."_

_Blair grinned, her eyes sparkling at the sheer arrogance in Chuck's voice. "I believe you." He smiled with such pride that her heart went out to him. That was what it must be like to be so proud of your parent. "Now back to work. This is the hard part," she warned him. "We need to make an algebraic equation."_

_Chuck continued smiling, looking at her. Without glancing back at her notes, he said, "Reuben is eleven."_

_Blair gasped, then frowned. "Did you look at the answers at the back of the book, Chuck Bass?" she demanded._

"_I swear I didn't," he denied. _

"_Prove it." Blair thrust a pen out at Chuck, then pushed the paper over to him. "Show me how to get to that answer."_

_Chuck sighed, then scribbled his thoughts. "You said Darren is four years older than Mike, who's eighteen. That makes Darren twenty two." On the paper, he wrote, 'Darren = 18 + 4.' "Then you said Darren is twice as old as Reuben." Again, he scribbled, '22 = Reuben x 2.' "What number multiplied by two comes out to twenty two? Eleven." He wrote again, for effect, '11.'_

_Blair stared at the mess on the paper. "Oh my God." She looked at Chuck, wide eyed. "It's not the best equation there is," she said. "It would probably get marked wrong in a test, but you came up with the right logic in your head," she continued, surprised. "Why, Chuck Bass, this is a revelation! The way they talk about you you'd think you were a complete moron."_

_Chuck shook his head, oddly pleased with the statement that was laced with insult._

"_There might be hope for you yet, Chuck Bass."_

"_Credit it to a great instructor," he offered generously._

_Blair grimaced, looked down at the equations that weren't really equations in the academic sense of the word, then shook her head. "Oh no. I couldn't do that. This was all you," she told him firmly. "You do have hope," she decided. "And I'm taking it upon myself to sharpen your mediocre but thankfully existent brain and make sure you get at least an A minus."_

"_Don't you have enough projects, Waldorf?"_

"_This will be my first philanthropic undertaking," she told him._

"_Don't give me that," Chuck said. "I know you have a semester long project. You need to tutor someone. So if I need to extend myself so your first outing into the volunteering world will be a success, I expect something wonderful as a reward."_

_Blair rolled her eyes. "Your first A!" she cried, as if it made the utmost sense. "Isn't that reward enough?"_

_Chuck slowly shook his head. "A day without any mention of Nathaniel."_

"_Oh, you're torturing me!" she screeched._

"_You will get the honor of claiming that you helped Chuck Bass get his first A; I get the pleasure of at least eighteen hours without you asking for, looking for, or talking about Nate Archibald." He extended his hand._

_Reluctantly, Blair reached for the proffered hand and shook it. "You better make it an A+."_

_Chuck smirked. "That's right," he exclaimed, remembering. "My grade is gonna be your grade. Let's make it forty eight hours."_

_Blair's eyes narrowed and she growled. She tightened her hold on his hand, trying to make it hurt. _

"_Blair," Chuck said softly, "it just feels nicer the tighter you go." She snatched her hand away. _

Chuck gritted his teeth and rapped on the door. "Nathaniel, you're burning daylight!" he yelled over the sound of running water. He slammed his fist on the door repeatedly. "Come on, man." Chuck glanced at his watch. "We're almost late. If you don't come out of there right now, I'm leaving without you."

The door swung open to reveal a wet-faced Nate Archibald, already fully dressed, staring at Chuck in confusion. "What is your issue, man?"

"I just don't think you need twenty extra minutes to primp with the way Constance Billard girls swoon when they see you," Chuck told him.

An image of his ex-girlfriend looking murderous appeared in his mind's eye, and Nate shook his head. "Don't remind me." He followed Chuck out the door. "Blair always did complain I take almost as long as she does to get ready."

Chuck's lips curved and he regarded Nate from the corner of his eye. He knew he should not make too big a deal out of it, but it was the first time that Nate felt comfortable enough to refer to his previous relationship with Blair while in his company. "She had to have known it takes a long time to fix your hair to get that right level of mussed and unkempt."

He made his way to the limousine waiting outside. He slid into the spacious seating and waited for Nate to sit. Chuck tossed a hand towel from the limo minibar at him. "Dab; don't rub."

Nate caught the towel and chuckled. "Don't pretend that you don't primp either."

Chuck shook his head with a laugh. He then picked up a notebook that Nate did not notice was sitting between them. Nate watched in sick captivation—like the one people got in the scene of an accident when they knew it was horrible to look at but they can't look away—as Chuck opened the notebook to a page half full of scribbles and drawings, pushed the end of an expensive pen, and started writing.

"What are you doing?" Nate demanded to know.

Chuck arched an eyebrow at his best friend. "What do you think?"

Still not satisfied, or fraught with disbelief, Nate craned his neck to catch a glimpse of what Chuck was writing. "It's our Trig homework. For a second I'd hoped you were diagramming diabolical schemes but no, you're calculating bearing."

"Don't sound so shocked, Nathaniel," Chuck drawled.

Nate was silent, marveling at how quickly Chuck seemed to be writing down numbers. There wasn't a pause between equations, like what Nate would normally have when unfamiliar with a solution. For all intents and purposes, Chuck was appearing like some newly discovered Mathlete. Nate was careful not to brand him that though. He didn't want a black eye and to get tossed out of a free ride to school.

Not five minutes later, the limo slowed to a halt. Chuck looked up. "We're here." He opened his door, although it was on the wrong side of the street, then made his way to the gates.

"Can I have a few seconds to smoke?" Nate asked.

Chuck sighed, looked at Nate as if torn, then glanced at his watch. Then, he said, "Sorry, man. Not today. I gotta go in." At Nate's nod, Chuck jogged towards the doors of St Jude's with Nate watching him in wonder.

It was a few minutes later that Nate walked into the classroom with the teacher right behind him. He settled into the seat beside his best friend, which was right at the front of the class. He glanced at Chuck, who seemed to be looking through the formula he used on the homework one last time. In the years he'd spent sitting next to Chuck, and it was many since Archibald and Bass often got called together during alphabetical seating assignments, he had never seen Chuck so intent on getting homework right.

"I need a volunteer to present us the solution for the first lighthouse problem."

Nate's jaw almost fell to his desk when Chuck lazily raised his hand.

"Mr Bass," the teacher greeted, with a voice filled with shock and pleasure. "Go ahead."

Chuck strolled to the front of the class, picked up a chalk and drew the vertical line that represented the lighthouse. He picked up a different colored chalk and placed a symbol for the first location of the boat, and another chalk for the next location of the boat. Nate watched in fascination as Chuck created his triangle and calculated the degree bearing of the boat. Chuck tossed the chalk back to the container, turned around to face the class, then bowed.

The rowdy St Jude's boys, who only knew one face of Chuck Bass, applauded and hooted at the answer on the board.

"Mr Bass," the teacher said, "I didn't know you had this hidden talent." Chuck grinned in self satisfaction. "And I just have an opening in the Mathemagicians club."

Chuck's grin evaporated. "No." He walked back to his seat and collapsed into it.

"What's gotten into you, man?" Nate whispered to Chuck. Chuck kept looking at the board, ignoring Nate. "Something's up. You're freaked out about maybe being a few minutes late; you're doing your homework; you're volunteering to recite—"

"Mr Archibald, Mr Bass, is there something interesting that you'd like to share with the class?"

"No, sir," Chuck responded immediately. He turned to Nate and glared.

They remained silent for the entire length of the class. When the bell rang, Chuck picked up his notebook and grabbed Nate's upper arm. "Do me a favor, Nathaniel," Chuck said in his smooth voice. "Help me get through this entire day without incident. I don't need detention. Not today." Speechless, Nate could only nod in response. Chuck let go of his arm and patted his sleeve. "We can't have you walking rumpled." Chuck walked towards the corridors to the Science lab. "Coming, Nate?" he prodded. Nate jogged towards him.

"What's with the math wizard?" Dan asked, falling into step beside Nate. "It was an impressive show he pulled."

Nate shrugged his shoulders. "Just don't you cause any trouble for Chuck," he admonished.

Dan stopped in his tracks and watched as Nate Archibald and Chuck Bass half ran to the classroom, then chuckled. 'They're worried about Dan causing trouble?' Rich kids were eccentric.

**A little birdie asked me something that I think you might have the answer to. How does a model student with no record of drug or alcohol abuse end up overdosing on E and slamming his car into traffic? Figure in the fact that A had only been hanging out with a certain queen B whose ex is known to do little on the side. Am I really implying that B had anything to do with A's untimely death? As Adam Freedman is laid to rest, we might never know. Feel free to speculate. You know you love me. XOXO Gossip Girl**

Chuck stormed out of St Jude's to find Nate and Serena already waiting for him outside. He met Serena's angry gaze and nodded in recognition of her feelings. Dan saw them and made his way towards them.

"Everyone's talking about it!" Serena exploded. "This is unfair."

Nate shook his head, then reached out to squeeze her shoulder. "Look, Serena, everyone knows that everything they wrote there about Adam is true for Blair too. She's a model student with no drug or alcohol abuse problem. They can't—"

"But I do," Serena retorted. "And so do you, Nate. They will link this to Blair no matter what."

"The police will never believe there was a connection," Dan added.

Chuck's eyes narrowed. "This is Georgina we're talking about. She's insane, but not insane enough to set up Blair Waldorf for murder."

Serena nodded in realization, and agreed. "You're right. She goes after what's important. With me, it was the life I was trying to rebuild. And then when she couldn't completely break me then—"

"—she went after me," Dan finished for her.

"Now if she's trying to ruin Blair, then that means she's going for status, her reputation. Nobody can prove she gave him drugs, but nobody can prove she didn't," Nate said. "A simple text to Gossip Girl can ruin everything." His eyes went to Chuck.

Chuck took a deep breath, then looked at each of the three pairs of eyes looking back at him. "Today Blair is coming home from the hospital. I've offered to pick her up and take her home. If any of you are coming, you are not—I repeat—are not allowed to mention Georgina to her."

"Chuck," Serena protested, "she's probably got the text already."

"What she knows is Gossip Girl idly speculating about why Adam crashed. She doesn't know that Georgina's involved. The less she knows about Georgina, the better. I'll deal with the bitch this time, just like what I should've done last year."

"Alright," Dan agreed. After finding out what Georgina was really like, he couldn't think of anyone better equipped to deal with her than Chuck Bass. "I assume last year would be child's play compared to what you're going to do."

Chuck's lips curved. "Let me put it this way, Humphrey. Blair tries to be evil and scheming and manipulative, but underneath it all, she's still the little princess who just wants the people who love to love her back." Nate dropped his gaze to his shoes. "I don't care about people either way, so I can look ugly destroying G." Dan almost shivered at the sight. It seemed like the only things missing were hors sprouting out of Chuck's head. And then Chuck's stormy eyes cleared, and he glanced at his watch. "Time to go, sis."

Dan's eyebrows rose at the quick turnabout. "Go where?"

Serena flashed him a small smile. "We're supposed to go to the hospital to pick up Blair. Chuck promised her that he'd be there by four thirty."

Nate's brow cleared. "That's why you've been busting your ass all day!"

"Well aren't you the bright one," Chuck drawled. "You didn't really think I was trying for A's, did you?"

"No, Bass," Nate laughed, "you're the bright one. Model student."

Chuck made a face of disgust, as if Nate had just insulted him. "Lay off. Come on, sis." Chuck made his way towards the limo with Serena following close behind him.

"Wait a minute. If you're picking up Blair, then why did Eleanor call me and ask me to go to the hospital now? I assumed I was supposed to bring them home."

Chuck sneered. "It took me two hours to get Blair to agree to my picking her up." He shrugged. "If you want, you can pick up Eleanor. Blair rides me with me and Serena."

Nate sighed in frustration, then walked towards the limo. "I'll call and cancel the town car."

**It's Homecoming, of Queen B that is. Everyone in her little court seems really happy. That is, until they find out the little investigation being conducted now. Seems Queen B might be innocent after all. **

Dan was the first to read the Gossip Girl entry, his eyebrows furrowed. He had thought that signing up for Gossip Girl updates was going to give him a better understanding of the world that Serena moved in, but getting cryptic updates such as this only served to confuse him more. He was about to call out to Nate, but he had already gotten into the limo with the Chuck and Serena.

"You coming?" Nate asked.

Dan waved him away. "I'll drop by the penthouse later."

"Suit yourself," Nate called back at him.

When the limo sped away, Dan glanced down at his phone again. Right under the message was a photograph of Chuck Bass. He could not connect the dots. He and Chuck were in several classes together, as was Adam Freedman. He never saw Chuck speak with or hang out with Adam. True, he had seen Chuck glaring at Adam when he thought no one was looking.

His phone rang, and he was taken aback. Dan was not expecting anyone to call him. Since he broke up with Serena, no one called him especially at his hour. His dad was busy with his tour; Jenny was still off at fashion school; Vanessa was dating… He read the name on the caller ID, and he almost choked. He pressed the answer button.

"Georgina?"

The female voice on the other end of the line cracked, as if she had been crying. "Dan, can you pick me up please?" There was a sniffle.

"What?"

"Pick me up."

Carefully, he asked, "Where are you?"

"At the police station."

"What are you doing, Georgina?" he asked, easily putting the puzzle pieces together. He had to give it to her. She was cunning and heartless, but she was always right. She picked the perfect way to get back at Blair. It was even more perfect than when she kissed him for Serena's eyes.

"I can't keep it bottled up inside me anymore," she cried into the phone. Dan could imagine the crocodile tears streaking her cheeks. Georgina was a lovely little witch. "I had to tell, Dan! I really had to."

"Georgina, don't do this." Dan took a deep breath. "You know he never went near that guy."

She continued crying, and Dan knew there was an audience. "—I had to tell the truth. They have to know what I saw. I saw Chuck Bass slipping E into Adam Freedman's soda."

And then all the air in Dan's body just got sucked out, and he was left gaping, deflated, right in front of school.

"I'm sorry, Dan. I know he's your friend." Her voice dropped an octave. "They're going to find him and they'll take him to the station."

Dan gripped the phone to his ear. He gritted out, "You hate Chuck Bass that much that you're willing to set him up?"

"I don't hate Chuck," she denied, her voice dropping to a whisper, careful that people at the police station would not hear her. "He was a very enjoyable little virgin, so eager if a bit sloppy." Georgina hummed throatily. "But I do hate that goody two shoes who thinks she's better than everyone else."

Dan hung up the phone.

Eleanor opened the hospital door. She smiled at Nate and Serena, then saw Chuck standing behind them. Her eyebrow arched, then she stepped aside to allow them in.

"Blair, Charles Bass is here with Nate and Serena," she called out. Blair looked up with a smile.

Dorota walked over to the new arrivals and extended her arms for their coats.

"Dorota, you look absolutely ecstatic," Chuck commented, as he handed his coat to her.

"Happy to see Ms Blair going home," Dorota answered.

Chuck grinned back at Blair's maid, then turned to Blair. To his surprise, she held her arms open at him. Behind him, Dorota scurried back to her task of packing back Blair's bag. He knew that Nate had probably made his way to Eleanor to inform her about the change in plans, and that they would now be riding with Chuck. "Hello," he greeted.

"I'm so glad to see you!" she gasped. He leaned down into her arms and she hugged him. "Get me out of here!" she whispered into his ear. "I feel so stifled. I miss my beautiful clothes."

"It's probably just these cheap white hospital gowns," Chuck told her, "which I can help you get rid of by the way."

Blair blushed, and Chuck smirked. "Serena, you're here!"

Serena waved at her best friend. "Where else would I be?" She gave Chuck a wicked grin. "My stepbrother has been texting me all day through school reminding me that we had to get here on time."

Eleanor placed a hand on Nate's arm, then checked her watch."We should be going."

"Mom's on her way to Tokyo," Blair announced.

"Oh Mrs Waldorf, congratulations!" Serena exclaimed, remembering Eleanor having mentioned the possibility if her line expansion pushed through. "I'm so happy for you; but I'll be sad to know you're going to leave again."

Eleanor nodded her head. "And this is going to be for at least two months." She looked at Blair with concern. "But my daughter tells me she'll be perfectly fine. And her father is going to visit her every other weekend to check up on her."

"By the time you get back with your amazing new line, the cast will be gone and I'll be perfect," Blair promised. "The clothes will look so wonderful on me."

Chuck looked back at Blair in surprise. It always took him aback whenever he heard sentiments like those from her, no matter how many times it happened. He couldn't get used to it. Before he could speak, Nate was already beside them, squeezing her arm. "You've always been perfect, Blair," Nate offered with a smile.

The door opened again, and he glanced back to see Eleanor Waldorf waving in an orderly pushing a wheelchair.

"Nathaniel, darling, will you help Blair into the chair?"

Before Nate could move, Chuck straightened. "Allow me, Mrs Waldorf." Chuck picked up Blair in his arms, then spun her around once making her giggle. Nate had to duck to avoid the cast on her leg from hitting his face.

"Chuck, put me down!" she gasped, laughing.

He placed her gingerly in the wheelchair. "Does this mean I get to push you around everywhere now? I can get used to this. I'll be tagging along in all of your dates."

"You wish," she retorted. "My dad and Roman sent lovely crutches for my use. You'll see them at home."

Blair's doctor walked into the room. Chuck recognized him as the same one who spoke with Eleanor that night at the ER. He nodded at Blair, and then spoke to Eleanor about his tips regarding Blair's cast.

"Smoking and drinking will slow down the healing process," he told them. "Keep it propped up and don't get the cast wet." Eleanor raised a finger at Dorota, who nodded and started typing the tips into the cellphone that Blair gave her for Christmas. "Exercise the exposed parts, like the toes and the knees."

While the doctor was giving the discharge reminders, Eleanor's gaze drifted over to Nate, who was listening intently to the doctor, and Chuck, who had Blair's cast on his knee now while she tried to wiggle her toes. The doctor saw the exercise. "Just like that." He looked at Chuck.

Serena grinned at Chuck. "How'd you know?"

Chuck shrugged. "I looked it up in the internet."

Blair reached out and patted his cheek. Serena chuckled. "You googled it?" she asked in disbelief.

"It's not hard, sis." At the look on everyone's faces, Chuck cleared his throat. "Why is it such a big deal. It barely took ten minutes."

"Oh Chuck," Blair murmured. "You bothered."

He shook his head, for that moment giving up on trying to convince her of something she just wouldn't believe in. He had plenty of time to do that later when they were alone.

"Shall we?"

The doctor held up his hand. "It's hospital policy that the patient needs to be wheeled out by a nurse or an orderly." He pointed to the young man who brought the wheelchair in, then left the room.

Chuck glanced at the young man and extended his hand. When the orderly took it, Chuck pulled him close. "Listen, man, can you do me this favor? I'm trying to get with this girl here."

The orderly looked at Blair in the wheelchair. Feeling someone's eyes on her, she glanced up and smiled. The orderly smirked, then looked back at Chuck. "Yeah I can see it. But no."

Chuck exhaled. "I've been hearing that word a lot lately." His hand slipped into his pocket, where there was always a ready way to convince people. He took it out and placed it in the orderly's hand, almost as if he was clasping with both hands.

The orderly grinned. "Have a nice life," he told Chuck, then walked out of the room.

Chuck gave Blair a bright smile, then placed his hands on the wheelchair handles. Blair rolled her eyes. "How much?"

Chuck winked at her. "Not nearly enough," was his answer.

Blair took a deep breath, then turned to face ahead as they moved through the hustle and bustle of the hospital. They emerged at the front entrance where Chuck's limo was waiting. Blair frowned at the sight of a couple of reporters that immediately approached them. There was no way they were here for her—unrealistic dreams and all, but she was still grounded enough to recognize that. Her hand immediately reached up and closed over Chuck's hand gripping the handle. He turned his hand palm up and laced his fingers through hers.

"Charles Bass." She looked up and saw a man flash a badge at Chuck. Blair's hand tightened on Chuck's.

Eleanor stepped forward and shielded both Blair and Chuck from the cameras. "What's the problem, officer?"

"We have a few questions for Mr Bass."

"Have you contacted his father? Charles is a minor. He's not turning eighteen for a few more months. If you have questions or an invitation for him, you should call Bart Bass."

The officer shook his head. "These are just questions, ma'am. Nothing to be worried about."

"Then it won't be a problem to go through his father first," she replied pointedly. "Now if you'll excuse us. My daughter is tired and we would really like to go home."

The officers looked at each other, then turned to Eleanor. "We're very sorry for the delay." They turned to Blair and smiled sadly. "Sorry for your loss, Ms Waldorf." Then to Chuck, "Mr Bass."

Chuck did not acknowledge that he heard them. Instead, he wheeled the chair closer to the limo and helped Blair in. He held the door open for Eleanor, then climbed in himself. Serena and Nate followed suit. The moment they were inside, Serena flipped open her phone and went to Gossip Girl's website. Nate called his mother and asked for the phone number of their lawyer. Chuck sighed and kneaded his forehead with his fingers. Blair threw herself on her mother and embraced her tightly. "Thank you so much, mom!"

Eleanor's eyes drifted to the other passengers, then patted Blair's back lightly. "It was nothing, Blair. Sit down."

Blair settled herself into the seat and leaned her head on Chuck's shoulder. He nodded to Eleanor. "She's right, Mrs Waldorf. I don't know how to thank you."

"You and I need to speak privately when we get home, Charles."

"Yes, ma'am," he murmured. Chuck took Blair's hand in his and whispered, "Don't worry about anything. Everything will turn out fine."

Chuck turned to Nate and Serena. "Do either of you know what's going on?"

Serena frowned as she scanned through her phone. "There's nothing on Gossip Girl's website."

Nate's phone beeped. He read the message. "She arrived two days ago," he said addressing Chuck. "We weren't flagged immediately because she got in using an alias—Sarah. Whatever this is, it's all about her, Chuck."

Blair straightened and asked Nate, "Georgina's back?" She turned to Chuck with angry eyes and extricated her fingers from his. "Chuck!"

"I just didn't want you to worry!" he responded, already missing the warmth of her body pressed against his.

Blair's eyes narrowed. "Dorota," she called to the front, where Dorota sat beside the driver, "my phone."

"Miss Blair, your battery's dead. I'm so sorry. I didn't think to bring your charger."

Blair sighed. "It's okay, Dorota." She extended her hand to Serena, who obediently handed her phone over. Blair searched for the name on her contacts, then pressed the call button. "I assume you're involved in this huge secret that my so-called friends have decided to keep from me." A pause. "Well enough is enough. I want to know everything. Come to my house. Now." Blair handed the phone back to Serena.

Serena looked at the call log. "You called Dan?" she demanded.

Blair glared from one friend to the other, then said, "I'm so mad at all of you." Then she settled back to her place against Chuck, and rested her head on his arm.

Eleanor watched her daughter with veiled eyes. She arched her eyebrows at Chuck, who seemed decidedly uncomfortable with her scrutiny. "Charles, make sure you're in town in two weeks."

"Of course, Mrs Waldorf."

"I'll be out of the country then, but I want you to have dinner at the penthouse. I'd like you to meet Blair's father."

Chuck's heart hammered in his chest. Blair was not protesting as he expected. He would have thought that at her mother's proposal, she would blurt out that they were not at the stage in their relationship where formal introductions have to be made. "With all due respect, Mrs Waldorf, I've met Mr Waldorf several times."

Eleanor's lips curved. "Do it for Harold," she told him. "I don't think he's met this particular Charles Bass."

Finally, Blair spoke. "Mom, stop." Chuck prepared himself for the onslaught of denials that would come from Blair's mouth—about how they were just friends and that her dad didn't need to waste time on Chuck. Instead, he was shocked as she continued, "Charles sounds so old. That's what his dad calls him when he's pissed off. It's Chuck."

"Chuck," Eleanor tried out. Blair grinned. "Now Chuck, would anyone care to tell me what this business with the police is all about?"

Before Chuck could speak, Blair placed a hand on his chest. "I think it's better if we wait until we're home. Dan Humphrey has something to say about all this."


	8. Chapter 8

Part 8

Blair watched from underneath lowered lashes as Eleanor squinted at the message on her phone. She sighed and burrowed closer into Chuck's side. She could guess what it was about by the way her mother's eyes flitted to her with a frown.

"It's okay, mom," she whispered.

Eleanor glanced over at her again in surprise. She had thought that her daughter had fallen asleep. "I would much rather wait a couple of weeks more until your father gets here."

"It's a broken leg," Blair pointed out. "I'm not dying. Besides, I know how much this means to you."

"She'll be fine."

Eleanor's eyes drifted up from her daughter to the young man she was leaning against. She then looked towards Nathaniel Archibald, who had his head against the limo window, staring sightlessly at the streets outside.

i_ "The juggler is wonderful, Eleanor."_

_Eleanor nodded graciously at Anne Archibald, grateful for the compliment. Everyone knew that the young Vanderbilt heiress that the captain snared was one of the most tasteful and classiest socialites in Europe. While Eleanor was afraid that Lily van der Woodsen's suggestion of a juggler for Blair's seventh birthday party may have been too carnival, the Vanderbilt's approval erased all of Eleanor's doubts._

"_Well Nathaniel seems to be enjoying it," Eleanor offered._

_Anne glanced at her son, who was now laughing and pointing at a flying yellow ball, and nodded. "Nathaniel enjoys eventhe simplest things if his friends are with him. Leave him alone and he's going to mope."_

_Eleanor watched as Serena got up from her seat and started inspecting the drinks being offered by caterers wearing various fairy tale-inspired costumes._

_The juggler picked up five cans of soda and started juggling them. Blair sat up stiffly on her seat, gathering her voluminous skirt, afraid of any accident. As if on cue, one of the soda cans dropped to the ground, spraying brown fizzy Coke all over the children at the front row. Blair squealed and started sniffling at the horrible sight of her ruined birthday dress._

"_Oh dear." To Eleanor's horror, Chuck Bass glared at the sight of his crying friend, then turned to the juggler. He stalked over and started kicking the juggler's calf._

"_Charles!" Eleanor called out. "Don't." She shook her head when the little boy kicked harder. "For the love of—"_

_Anne placed a hand on Eleanor's upper arm. "Be gentle. He doesn't have an available mother to teach him the proper way to conduct himself."_

_Eleanor nodded. It had been such a shame to find out that Mrs Bass was diagnosed with a terminal illness. With her in and out of the hospital, and Bart busy building an empire, Chuck's discipline had been left to their small society who did not have time to invest on the little boy. Her gaze drifted to her daughter. Nate Archibald, like a perfect gentleman, was now escorting Blair to Dorota, Eleanor's precious maid._

"_Look at them," Anne Archibald observed in delight. "They would look stunning on the aisle of our estate in Nice. The vineyards are glorious during these months." She turned to Eleanor with a smile. "That wedding would be heaven."_

_Eleanor clasped her hands. She and Nate's parents had been pairing off the two for events since they were five. It seemed natural to talk about the future. "But I've always dreamed of a high society Manhattan wedding."_

_Anne shrugged her shoulders. "Surely we can do both? Blair would be so lovely." She watched as Nate patted Blair on the back. "He is so natural with her that they'd probably get married right before college, just like me—from under my father's roof to my husband's."_

"_Which is actually your father's too, right?" Eleanor reminded lightly._

"_My father always did say he'd always take care of me," Anne Archibald told Eleanor. In a firmer voice, she emphasized, "And I will make sure that we will take care of Blair if she and Nate do end up together."_

_Which to Anne Vanderbilt Archibald meant a business handed down effortlessly to Nate, a grand townhouse in Park Avenue for Blair, and a plump bank account for their children. Eleanor took a deep breath, suddenly uncomfortable at the turn from their pleasant conversation. She had always wanted Blair to be as strong as she was, a career woman who could support herself if the man leaves—not that Harold would ever dare. "I'm not sure Blair is housewife material."_

"_She can support all the charities she wants. She'll be the chicest and most fashionable philanthropist in New York with your designs and the Vanderbilt wealth behind her."_

_Eleanor's gaze turned to her daughter and imagined._ /i

Eleanor's breath caught in her throat as she saw Nate turn to stare at his best friend and his ex-girlfriend. She saw his throat work as he swallowed, then turn to look out the window again. Her heart broke for him.

One kicked the joker in the shin and the other led the princess to a savior. Even as kids, the two boys were as different as night and day—and they were best friends, she mused.

But Eleanor Waldorf's only concern, despite what others would say, had only always ever been her own daughter. She looked back into the eyes of the young man who had just addressed her. Eleanor nodded. "We're here. When everyone gets in, I want you to help me prepare drinks for everyone," she told Chuck, reminding him of their agreement to talk privately.

Nate heard the tail end of the conversation. He could not help but notice the odd softness of tone that Eleanor had used. She often had a more reserved and cool voice for Chuck. Hell, she had the same voice for Serena. It was only with Nate that she sounded warmer and friendlier. He took a deep breath and opened the door of the limousine.

He got off the vehicle and was surprised to see Dorota already standing in front of him on the sidewalk, already bearing the fancy bejeweled crutches that Blair had mentioned in the hospital.

"How?" Nate choked out.

Dorota maintained her serious façade. She passed by Nate and waited for Serena to get off. She then peered inside the limo and called, "Miss Blair?" She frowned when she noticed that the door on the other side was open and Chuck was helping Blair out. "Mr Chuck, that is not safe!" she admonished. Dorota stood and glared, then looked at Eleanor Waldorf who was only standing beside Chuck without supporting Dorota's statement.

Eleanor shrugged and walked around the back of the limo to go to the penthouse. "Leave it be, Dorota. We have more things to worry about than that. I need to pack."

Dorota sighed and waited on the sidewalk as Blair walked on one leg with her arm hooked around Chuck's neck. The maid made a move towards them, but Blair waved her away.

"No, Dorota!" Blair cried. "I can do it."

Dorota shook her head. She turned and saw that Eleanor had already entered the building. "You're going to strain yourself, Miss Blair." She turned to Nate and Serena for help.

"Do you want me to carry you, Blair?" Nate asked, at Dorota's prodding. The response he received was merely an arch of Chuck's eyebrow. Nate shook his head. "I'm going up."

AS Chuck and Blair slowly made their way up to the sidewalk, and Blair reached for the crutches. "Aren't they beautiful?" Blair gasped.

Chuck let her go gingerly so that she could practice her weight on the crutches. "They're very sparkly."

"Aren't they?" Blair grinned up at him.

Serena walked over to the two. She motioned to the approaching cab. When the cab stopped behind the limo, Dan got off. Serena approached him. "You're here."

Dan nodded at her, then looked at the crutches. Half in amusement, he commented, "I think I saw that in Walmart."

Blair screwed her lips and narrowed her eyes. "Shut up."

He chuckled. Dan then looked at Chuck, who just told him, "She already knows most of it."

"Okay," Blair decided. "Since we're all here, let's go."

Serena extended a hand to Dan, which he took. They made their way into the building. Dorota followed closely behind them. Before Blair could manipulate her crutches, Chuck took her by the arm. "Two minutes," he requested. When Blair smiled back at him, he placed his hand inside his pocket. "I have something for you that's even more sparkly."

"Really? What is it?" she said excitedly.

With a shy smile, he opened a small box and took out a small piece of jewelry. "I had them make a replacement for the missing earring." Blair smiled tearfully. "What do you say, Blair? That diamond is lonely without a partner."

"Yeah, it was," she replied softly.

"Should we complete the pair?"

Blair bit her lip as she stared at the earring that Chuck held. Her gaze rose to meet Chuck's. "Let's complete the pair," she agreed. Blair slid her hand into her pocket and took out the lone earring. "Help me," she commanded, handing the earring to him.

Chuck stifled a grin. "Yes, your majesty." He carefully pushed her hair away to place the earrings on both ears. When he was done, he looked at her. "Perfect pair."

The word seemed to pulse through her veins. "Perfect," she repeated. Ecstatic, she threw her arms around his neck, throwing her weight completely onto him, causing the prized crutches to clatter on the cement. She pressed her lips onto his, hard and long in a burst of pure joy.

b **Spotted. A reunion for the books. Whatever they say you did to Adam, C, it looks like you were successful.** /b

The elevator doors opened to reveal Dorota wringing her hands. The moment Dorota saw them, she clasped her hands together. "Mr Chuck, Mrs Waldorf is ready to see you in the kitchen."

Chuck turned to Blair with a playful grin. "I'll see you later."

Blair nodded and trudged her way to the living room where her friends were gathered. When he noticed that Blair had arrived, Dan stood in front of the group and looked at Blair. "So you know Georgina's back."

"I found out in the limo on the way here," she answered as she made her way to the chaise lounge. Nate immediately stood up and assisted her to sit beside Georgina. "What I don't understand is what took you all so long." She raised hurt eyes to Dan. She had thought that she and Dan at least had developed some sort of loyalty between them when it came to Georgina.

Dan took a deep breath. "I wanted to tell you." His gaze inadvertently went to Serena as a plea for support.

Serena reached over and took Blair's hand. "We were protecting you. Chuck thought—"

"That I couldn't handle Georgina?" Blair demanded, her frown stormy.

"Blair, don't be mad," Nate said soothingly. As he expected, the anger in her expression diffused. Dan nodded, impressed at how Nate knew how to deal with an angry Blair Waldorf. He assumed Nate had much practice on it over the decade that Nate had been with Blair. "Chuck wanted to keep Georgie away from you."

"Then why is the police coming after Chuck?"

Nate frowned, because that part he had not put together yet. At that point, Chuck entered the room and stopped just past the door. Dan held up a hand to get their attention. "Georgina Sparks masqueraded as a girl named Sarah, befriended me and kissed me."

All eyes turned to him. Serena scowled. "Brilliant point, Dan. It helps us a lot," she retorted.

"No, no," Chuck softly said, stopping her. "He's getting somewhere."

Dan nodded. "She did all that because she wanted to get back at you, and you were avoiding her," he continued. Serena's expression cleared. "This time it's about Blair," Dan pointed out, "that's why she's coming after Chuck."

Blair's eyes quickly slammed into Chuck's. He gave her a small smile and she flushed.

Serena frowned. "Georgie's always treated Blair as more of a hassle that she should just ignore."

"Not after Blair tracked down her parents then got her sent to Penance," Dan told her.

Serena turned to Blair and squeezed her hand. "I didn't know you did all of that."

Blair smiled back at her friend. "Nobody goes after my best friend."

The words made the decision for Serena. Her eyes narrowed and she promised, "And nobody goes after my sister."

"So what's your plan?" came a lower voice.

Everyone turned to the corridor leading to the elevator, surprised at the arrival of Bart Bass.

"Dad?" Chuck choked out.

"Eleanor called me to come, since her flight is in an hour. You need someone in charge." Bart's lips curved. "And absolutely no one goes after my son."

Blair burst into a big smile at the words. Despite Chuck suddenly turning his face away, she recognized how much that had to have meant to Chuck.

"So what's the plan?" Bart asked his stepdaughter. "I have the family lawyers waiting at the station, but I'd rather finish this up without having to get into a legal battle."

Eleanor and Dorota made their way down the stairs with Eleanor's bags. Eleanor looked at everyone in her receiving room and smiled at Bart. She extended her hand. "You've got this, Bart?" she asked.

Bart nodded. "Travel safe, Eleanor."

She placed a hand on Bart's arm and drew him to one side of the room. Chuck and Blair watched as their parents whispered to each other. Eleanor nodded over to Chuck, then continued their hushed conversation. Bart chuckled and then patted Eleanor on the back.

Afterwards, Eleanor walked over to Blair and kissed her on the cheek. "I'll call you." Blair nodded. "And don't forget dinner with your father."

After Dorota and Eleanor had left, Bart turned to his son. Chuck swallowed, then pulled at the collar of his shirt. "Serena," Chuck managed, reminding Bart that he was interested in Serena's plan.

It was a successful effort. Bart turned to his stepdaughter again. "You were saying?"

Serena pointed at Nate. "He and Blair are getting back together." Bart looked confused. Chuck appeared murderous. "If Georgie's main target is Blair, her focus is going to move from Chuck to Nate once she figures out that she's coming after the wrong guy."

"So we go to the station for Chuck's statement," Nate concluded, "and make sure Georgina sees me and Blair together. Sounds simple."

"Too simple," Dan chimed in. "Blair, can you act like you're in love with Nate?"

"Of course," Blair answered icily.

"Can you act like you're indifferent about Chuck?"

Blair shrugged. Serena raised her hand, then passed her phone around. "You better act like you hate Chuck, Blair," she suggested.

Chuck opened his own phone and saw the candid picture on Gossip Girl's website. It was their kiss on the sidewalk in front of her house. His eyes widened when he saw Bart Bass squinting at the screen of Serena's phone. He was surprised at the small smile that Bart immediately stopped.

Bart looked down towards Blair. "Act like he cheated on you between this kiss and the station."

Blair smiled uncertainly at Bart. Chuck walked over to Blair and extended a hand to help her up. He handed her one her crutches. Bart turned to Dan and Serena. "Go on down. We'll be right with you." He then looked at Nate. "Your mother knows that you'll be home late?"

Nate nodded his head. "Yes, sir."

Satisfied, Bart addressed Chuck. "Son, allow Nathaniel to assist Miss Waldorf to the car. I'd like to talk to you on the way."

Blair looked at Chuck one last time before allowing Nate to help her to the elevator. Chuck watched the elevator doors close.

"Charles," Bart began his father to son one on one, his voice somewhat tentative with disbelief, "Eleanor tells me that you've been angel."

"I've been somewhat helpful," Chuck allowed.

"Do you intend to prolong this… involvement… this time around?"

"It's okay," Chuck admitted reluctantly.

Bart took a deep breath. "Well…" Bart cleared his throat. "I'm glad." He started walking to the elevator. Bart looked back at his son, who stood there shaking his head with a small smile. "Are you coming, Charles?"

Chuck hurried after his father into the elevator.

b **What's this, Upper East Side? In full strength with an added parent to boot, the most popular teens of UES are making their way to the station. Is young Hollywood's state making its way to the East Coast? We hope not. LA should follow NY and not the other way around, right? XOXO /b**

They walked in as usual, and it seemed like they stopped out of the limousine from the pages of Gossip Girl's website from two years ago. Serena walked ahead of the group, her flowing dress whipped around legs that would never end. From behind her, Nate stepped out of the limo and helped Blair out of the car. He remained walking close to her side as she used her crutches to get into the police station. They bore their perpetual straight faces that hid frowns.

And then Bart Bass jerked his head and Chuck strode into the station right in front of his father, going past Nate and Blair. Right at the door of the station, he caught up with Serena and placed an arm around her shoulders. With that old, memorable smile, he nuzzled his sister's neck. Serena's arm quickly whipped out to hit Chuck on the chest.

The police, who had seen them coming, were captivated by the gorgeous blonde firecracker. Chuck walked in after her and spread his arms. "I surrender," he announced.

At the same time, Blair and Nate stepped into the station together. "Put down your arms, Bass," Nate told him, amused. "You're not under arrest. They just asked you to come because they have questions."

Chuck's lips curved as he glanced back at Nate. The half smile vanished when he saw Blair. Blair glared right back at him. Bart stood by the door.

The same investigator who initially tried to pick Chuck up from the hospital assessed the sight. Chuck Bass with his arms up at the center of the station lobby with two girls glaring at him, his best friend pressed close against the brunette, and his father watching everything in slight disapproval.

"Mr Bass," he greeted. "Thank you for giving us a chance to get some answers." He offered a hand to Bart.

Bart shook the investigator's hand. "Let's just make this quick. Every minute here is a minute away from closing another deal."

"Of course." He turned to the teenagers in the waiting area. "It just so happens that we had questions for the rest of you."

Dan came stumbling into the lobby, as if he had come from running and not from inside the black luxury limo. "Hey."

The investigator's brows furrowed. "Yes?"

"I'm here to pick up Georgina Sparks," Dan gasped, as if out of breath. "She called and asked me."

The investigator pointed Dan to the receptionist. "She'll take care of you." To the teenagers he motioned to the corridor, "Now if you will all follow me."

Blair entered a room first. Nate kissed her hand goodbye at the door and it was like a scene straight out of every movie that Blair ever adored. She smiled sweetly at him the same way she did when they were dating and everyone just knew they were going to get married someday.

The investigator watched closely, but Blair only gave a quick wave at Chuck. And he thought switching partners that quickly only happened on tv. "Someone will be right with you, Miss Waldorf."

At the next stop, he asked Nate to step inside. Nate frowned at him. "Will you get her a Coke?" the young man asked. "She's probably parched."

"Do you need a Coke?" asked the investigator.

"No, I'm fine." Nate nodded at Serena, then Chuck. "See you later, man."

Chuck nodded. The door closed and the investigator turned to them. Serena was led to another glass room. And then it was Chuck's turn. He sat down on the cold plastic chair. It was uncomfortable and the edge jammed into his thigh. His first question slipped, "Is this the same chair in all the rooms?"

"Yes it is, Mr Bass."

"Can you ask someone to check on Miss Waldorf? This will be hell on her leg."

The investigator leaned closer to Chuck. "You seem awfully concerned for being the boyfriend's buddy."

"Wouldn't you be concerned for your friend's girlfriend or wife?" Chuck parried.

"I'll have someone bring my desk chair over to her interrogation room." The investigator called out the request through his radio.

Chuck settled back into the stiff chair. "That wasn't so hard."

"Listen to me," the investigator said in a clipped voice. "I know you're used to getting everything you want, but don't put me in the same category as your hotel's employees. I don't work for you."

Chuck smirked. "On the contrary. Calculate all the taxes this good city is getting from everything Bass, and add in any and all contributions we've been asked to make and I'm willing to bet that I _am _paying your salary."

Upper East Side children and their fat egos killed him. "Let's talk about Blair Waldorf."

"She's dating my best friend," Chuck answered easily.

"But you're in love with her."

Chuck let out a small laugh. "I'm in love with everyone."

But the investigator continued. "You're in love with Blair Waldorf and you're still in good terms with your best friend."

"I enjoy kissing Blair. She's a lovely girl. But I enjoy kissing a lot of other lovely girls as well."

"I heard you and Nate Archibald got into a fight over her. Looks like you wouldn't stop at anything to get the girl," the investigator continued, desperate to establish motive.

"Officer," Chuck drew out, almost making the word seem like an insult, "my father has hopefully made it clear that we accepted your invitation for me to drop by so that we can help you do your job. I fail to see what my relationship with Nate Archibald figures in the equation."

"Nate Archibald has access to drugs."

Chuck threw up his hands in frustration. "So does just about everyone else in New York!"

"Your little society internet reporter sent a red flag. She's even implied that Blair Waldorf probably slipped Adam Freedman something."

"You're basing an investigation on Gossip Girl's baseless accusations?" Chuck spat out.

"We actually have a witness here," the investigator offered. "And based on all character checks we've run so far, not everyone in your little party has access to drugs. Blair Waldorf sure doesn't."

Bored with the conversation, Chuck leaned back. "Blair has access to everything that we have access to. She chooses not partake for fear of ruining her hard-won social status." Chuck snickered, shaking his head. "You really don't have any idea how my world works, and you're investigating it! Did you really assume that just because teachers and parents tell you that they suspect me, Nate and Serena have done drugs and Blair's a perfect A student, you can conclude that? What makes you think that a van der 

Woodsen or an Archibald will have more access than a Waldorf?" It was ridiculous for Chuck, so that made it hilarious.

The officer's gaze rose from Chuck's insulting manner to something over his head. Chuck turned and saw through the glass window that Georgina Sparks was now being led out of the station. His lips curved as she stopped with her mouth open. Chuck knew what she was looking at. Nate met Blair outside the room she had been staying in and Blair threw her arms around Nate. For full effect, and much to Chuck's chagrin, Nate bent down to kiss Blair. With a smile, Blair turned so that Nate would catch her cheek.

Georgina turned to the detective beside her and her lips moved rapidly. Chuck so enjoyed the fact that he could see everything. If his father hadn't come, he had no doubt he would have been led to one of those rooms that were surrounded by one-way mirrors, and he would have been spared the sight of Georgina putting her foot in her mouth.

Chuck turned to the investigator in front of him, who stood up and strode to the door. He pulled Georgina into a room. Chuck's eyes turned to Blair, who was still standing in Nate's arms. When she saw that no one was looking, Blair broke into a big smile and waved at him. Nate turned and nodded, then gave him a wink that irritated Chuck.

After a few minutes, the investigator stepped out of the room with a harried Georgina Sparks. He took a deep breath, then opened the door to Chuck's room. "I apologize for the inconvenience, Mr Bass. You may go." Without bothering to wait for Chuck, he left the room and led Georgina to another interrogation room—this time, Chuck suspected, it was surrounded by one-way mirrors.

Chuck strolled out of the room with a grin. He walked over to Nate and Blair and politely asked, "Will you give me back my girlfriend, Nathaniel?"

"Reluctantly," was Nate's answer.

Blair's eyebrows lifted. "Girlfriend."

Chuck's eyebrow arched as well. "And don't you deny it."

She shook her head. "Not anymore." She threw her arms around him. "Is it weird that we're doing this here in their corridor after we just made up this whole charade?"

Serena came bounding towards them as if the wind was in her hair. "Guys! Did you hear? Georgie just completely recanted and is now claiming it was Nate she saw slip the drugs. And the officer just found a record of her arrival in New York was just after the accident, so they know there's no way she's telling the truth."

Blair sighed in relief. "Come on, Bass. We're going home and we're reviewing."

Chuck frowned. "There's no test tomorrow."

"We're memorizing appropriate answers to daddy's questions. The dinner is in two weeks!" she exclaimed.

They started walking out towards the lobby. "Are you trying to turn me into Nate so you can tell your father you bagged another perfect gentleman?"

Blair snorted, and it was still pretty to Chuck. "My dad knows you, Bass. He's not going to believe it if I did tell him that." Her voice dropped to a whisper. "Besides, mom always loved Nate, but daddy used to tell me he's a little bit boring."

Nate, who was walking in front of them, turned to look at Blair. "I heard that, Blair."

Blair bit her lip, then giggled into Chuck's sleeve. "Well your dad will not find me boring, I assure you." And then, he lowered his voice and whispered into her ear. "Besides, now your mom loves me too."

Her jaw dropped. "What did you two talk about in the kitchen?" she asked, brimming with curiosity.

"That's a secret I'll never tell," he answered, and dropped a kiss on her nose.

The emerged into the waiting area. Chuck nodded at his father in reassurance that everything had been settled. Bart nodded back. Dan, who was watching from his seat in the waiting room, watched the exchange and was amazed. He and his father had long conversations and misunderstandings when they used words to communicate. The Bass men seemed to have figured it out.

"Dad, I'm going to drop Blair off at home. You can take the limo. We'll call a cab."

"Absolutely not. Eleanor left the two of you to me and she's set my expectations." He wagged a finger at the two. "No overnight stays in Blair's penthouse. Any overnight stays will be done at the Palace under Lily's and my watch. Separate beds, separate bedrooms."

Dan started chuckling. Serena stifled a grin. Nate broke into a huge smile. Bart turned to Nate. "And out of respect to your friend, Nathaniel, tell your mother to stop setting you up with Blair." Nate cleared his throat. "Tell her I knew her father, and her father knew when to give up on a deal and just accept his losses. She could stand to learn more from him."

"Yes sir," Nate answered.

"Now everyone into the limo. We drop off Nate at Park Avenue, then Blair at the penthouse." His eyes flickered to Dan. "And then it looks like we're going to Brooklyn before going back to the Palace." Bart strode out of the station and into the limo.

"Wow!" Serena exclaimed. "I never thought I'd see the day. You know what to do?"

Dan watched in fascination once again as the four looked at one another's eyes one by one and started nodding in their silent communication, the way they did when they were scheming to hide Serena's identity during the pool party fiasco. With her manipulative smile, Blair handed her phone over to Nate.

Chuck led Blair to the limousine. Serena turned to Dan and jerked her head towards the vehicle. "Just wait and see."

"Mom, I have a message from Bart Bass. He says that you need to stop setting me up with—"

Dan heard the words and almost choked on his own breath. "What? Why?" he sputtered as they climbed into the limo.

Nate leaned into the limo and thrust the phone towards Bart. "Sir, my mother's on the line. She wants to talk to you."

Bart took the phone as everyone piled into the limo. "Anne." A pause. The occupants of the limo could almost hear Anne's voice as she talked. "I did—I—" Bart closed his eyes in frustration. He put the phone on mute. "You go on without me. I need to finish this call in private. "Anne, listen. I will call you from my own phone. I'm sending the kids home." Bart handed the phone to Nate.

Chuck grinned. As Bart stepped out of the car, he called out, "Just text Stevens when you need to get picked up by the car."

"Don't you think I don't know that this is all you, Chuck," Bart warned.

Blair settled into his side and rested her head on his chest. Bart's eyes followed Nate's handed as he handed the phone back to Blair. Bart shook his head. Blair's phone, Blair's plan. "For the love of God, between the two of you, I'm afraid Lily's going to be widowed for the first time in four marriages," Bart muttered.

"See you soon, Bart!" Serena called out, waving at her stepfather.

Bart's gaze landed on Dan, who looked like a trustworthy enough fellow. "I trust you can keep them all in line and they would be sober and alive tomorrow?"

Blair gave Bart an apologetic smile. "Wrong choice, Mr Bass. He's whipped." She placed a proud hand on Chuck's chest. "Chuck will keep us all safe and in line."

Bart shook his head and shut the limo door.

When the car started moving, Nate opened the window and started to light up. Chuck reached over to plucked the cigarette from Nate's lips. "Didn't you hear the doctor?" Chuck demanded. "He said it during discharge. Smoking or drinking will prolong the healing time of Blair's leg. Have some consideration, man." And then he settled back into his seat.

He glanced at Blair, who had a sickening smile on her face. "My hero," she whispered.

And the returning smile was all Chuck Bass. "The sooner you heal, the sooner we can engage in…" his voice trailed off. He whispered, "Sports."

Blair laughed all the way to her house.

Tbc

The next chapter will definitely be the Epilogue.

Thank you to all of you who have read and left such nice feedback. The fact that you've taken the time means a lot.

As always, please don't hesitate to let me know what you thought of this part.


	9. Epilogue

Epilogue

Chuck and his vows. He always worked on them for days before the time he had to use them, and when it came time, he either discarded them or the words just flew right out of his head.

At the reception of his father's wedding, the sight of Blair Waldorf looking at him as she sat in her pretty pink dress, convinced him to put aside his carefully selected words and instead speak to her, from the heart.

And so it was no surprise that it was the sight of Blair Waldorf, simple, classic and elegant in her mother's creation, standing at the end of the aisle on the arm of Harold, that made his brain go completely blank. She was satin and silk and lace and a dream.

Her best friend got married in the Hamptons, and they came to the wedding in matching white outfits, running barefoot towards the arch of flowers because their plane landed late after a weekend getaway in Scotland. Blair adored the ceremony, and she took pictures of the place settings, the makeshift aisle drawn on the sand by exotic seashells, and the bride in a chic white sundress. Blair had talked about Serena's wedding the entire night that Nate had started to advise him to look into the possibility of having a beach wedding himself.

But Chuck knew Blair, and he could have recounted this day to his best man exactly down to the very last flower petal that incidentally fell just three centimeters from the base of the holder. Even before Blair accepted his proposal, Chuck could have drawn for him—had he been an artist of any note—the exact way a tendril of her hair escaped her loose bun and curled down her temple and against her cheekbone. The gown that took Eleanor Waldorf months to perfect, Chuck had already predicted and dreamed about for weeks since Blair said 'yes.'

Blair Waldorf's wedding could have been lifted straight from a fairy tale, then pumped full of details that made every royal wedding worth the coverage, and made possible by Harold Waldorf's and Bart Bass' sizeable pocketbooks. Blair Waldorf would have everything she had ever written on a dream journal. Chuck thought the costumed Arabian stallion was a bit too much, but Blair had pouted so prettily during their meeting with their wedding planner that he just had to arrive on it.

Her eyes were intent on him, so trusting that Chuck just had to suck in his gut and memorize every word. "You were never part of the life I dreamed about. All my life I only thought there could just be one ending, and that wasn't what happened." Her eyes drifted briefly to Nate, who stood behind Chuck, and she smiled, then turned back to the man in front of her. "I look back at my life now and I knew how you were always there, always on the sidelines, this huge, imposing figure who wasn't ever going to be an ending," she said softly, and Chuck took her hand in his and kissed her gloved knuckles. "My first kiss, my first wild night—" She chuckled. "The first person who ever made me feel beautiful even when I made you feel so bad. You were the first man I ever loved when I found out what that really meant. My world began with you."

And despite all the cynicism that he had for life, the tears in her eyes caused his throat to tighten in response. Because all his written vows had fled his memory, he decided to respond to hers. "I thought I was always going to be in the sidelines of the great romance you'd cooked up for yourself," he said with a slight curve of his lips. "I knew you; and I knew I wasn't that perfect gentleman, that prince who would sweep you off your feet, who would be great, amazing, caring and generous." Her hands squeezed his. 

"But, Blair, you made me want to be all of those things. You made me want to step outside my skin and be everything I could be. For you." With a grin, he continued, "And because of that, my father adores you." Blair smiled. "You weren't my first kiss, or my first wild night—but you were the first kiss that mattered, the first night I spent with anyone that I never wanted to end. You're my first love, and I swear to you, Blair, you _will_ be the last."

And when they were given the chance to kiss, Chuck lifted the veil and revealed a happily crying Blair that was relaxed and free, with a giant smile on her face, and Chuck was proud of himself. He had dreamed about this moment and always, Blair had been nervous, or anxious, or worried about her hair or the fact that her mascara might run. This Blair did not mind, and she was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. He leaned down and kissed her hungrily, and she returned the kiss with as much fervor. "I love you too, Chuck," she whispered against his lips as they parted.

fin


End file.
